The Moira Saga:Blue Stained Heavens
by bluewings42
Summary: A student of General Cloud just entered the Black Order, but was unfortunate enough to get paired to Kanda. Can this girl melt the ice on his heart? Deadly missions,potions,& horrid pasts... what will happen? Rated T for Language Kanda x Hana OC
1. ACT 1 Dawn

**Me~** This story consists of Kanda's viewpoint _entirely_! I kinda feel sad for leaving Hana out like that but it's more romantic and funnier this way. We now enter the one-way mind of Kanda…... Rated T for Kanda language.

_Kanda~ You wanna die Baka Tori!?_

_Me~ Shut up, Tsurenai-kun!! (Tsurenai = heartless, cold)*points tongue out at Kanda*_

_Kanda~ Your head is off your neck! *takes out Mugen*_

_Alice~ Just run Aoi. He's not gonna do anything._

* * *

**Chapter: 1~ Dawn**

* * *

"What do you want with me?"

Komui gave a sigh. "Kanda this might be hard on you but we have no other choice....."

"Spit it out. I don't need some poetic caption."

Komui waved a hand at Reever and he went and opened the door in the back of the room. A girl with long dark purple hair walked out and said something to him. She walked towards Komui.

"For the next 2 months, Midori Hana-chan here will be your partner."

Veins popped on his head. "And do I any say in this?" He sounded murderous.

"Well, we were going to have Allen-kun help Hana-chan but he has been busy with missions lately....and Lenalee has stuff...."

"Then let Moyashi take her! I don't want a girl dragging my heels down." He looked at the girl next to the pushy idiot. She didn't seem surprised or hurt at his harsh words. "She's new isn't she? That's even worse."

"She's not entirely new Kanda. She was General Cloud's student until now. She just needs a little push to step forward. It's just 2 months Kanda."

"2 months will be like hell with her dragging along!" He was gonna snap. _Moyashi before and now another newbie. How is it I always end up with these?_

"It's already decided," Komui said firmly, "She will not be a bother to you. She has a very unique Innocence I'm sure will become very helpful. Now I want you to show her around. Know each other better. End of conversation."

He got up and turned to the solemn girl. "Sorry about this. I'm sure you and Kanda will get along." He cleared his throat," Somehow."

He pushed the two of them out into the halls. "Now go on. You guys need to learn to get along. Kanda, you mainly, Hana-chan has no problem." He slammed the door in front of them.

The two stood there for a second. Kanda looked over and scanned her. She had long dark purple hair and eyes. She was a few inches shorter than him. She looked to be the quiet type. _She better stay quiet._

She suddenly bowed at Kanda. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

He looked away. "Whatever, come on the tour isn't gonna be forever."

* * *

"This is the cafeteria and the rooms are here", Kanda introduced everything to her, putting no emotion in his words. She remained quiet the whole time, looking around, taking in the images. Somehow he felt uncomfortable walking in silence. _Shoot, I've had those annoying noisy idiots following around me too long._

As if on cue she started talking. "Is Kanda-san from Japan, too?"

"You are?" He hadn't seem to notice until now that they had similar features shared by there race.

She smiled. "Yes." Comfort seemed to flow into her face. "It's nice having someone I can relate to here."

"What was your name again?" He tried not to make it sound hard.

"Midori Hana. You can call me Hana." She seemed comfortable now, talking. She had a semi-smile on her face, beaming.

"Kanda-san, what's your Innocence?"

He stopped and drew out Mugen. Though he did not aim it at her, she seemed to walk in front of it. He was still wondering why he obliged to show her.

"Mugen. Infinite." She looked it over. He swore her eyes flashed green while examining. "It really likes you Kanda-san."

"Che, how would you know?" Though, he had harsh words he was a little flattered at the comment. _How'd she know the name in the first place?_ He pondered. _Probably that idiot_ he thought his mind rolling over Komui.

"My Anti-akuma weapon has more capabilities than offense." Her smile seemed a bit devious for a second.

"What is yours?" He looked to see she wasn't carrying any weapon.

"I have a parasite-type Innocence." She moved her bangs to the side and he saw a small green diamond shape mark on the middle of her forehead. "Hibari helps me control objects through my brain waves. It's kinda similar to General Cross's Grave of Maria."

"Don't remind me of that guy."

"General Cloud says the same thing." She seemed to giggle a little at his comment.

They reached the section of the rooms. "Che that damn guy put your room right next to mine." _He had this planned out didn't he?_ Last he remembered a finder used to be there.

"Don't worry, I'm not really noisy."

"Che." Usually girls mean exact opposite of what they said.

"No, I mean it. I won't other you."

"Can you read minds?" His voice, a bit accusing.

She just smiled.

* * *

He woke up a little before dawn. Of course the Order had training rooms but they suck. _Like hell I'll use them. _He usually trained in the morning in the forest near the headquarters.

"Mugen!" _**Innocence Activate. **_He released his blade with a glow of light. He practiced moves, slashing trees and aiming blindfolded at the targets.

After some time of training the sun started climbing the horizon, lighting the world for a new day. He sheathed back Mugen and walked a little in the forest to rest himself a little before going back in. He walked to the open area where he meditated in the morning to rest his active body.

What he found there was even more surprising than the mass of birds flying away when he entered the area.

"Hey are you dead?" His voice was bit menacing. He shook the dark purple haired girl. _What the hell is she doing sleeping here?_

She woke up, rubbing her eyes. "Kanda-san.... Good morning,' she said groggily.

"Why would you sleep here?" He was pretty sure she went to her room to sleep.

"This forest is peaceful, there's no negative energy here." She gave him her regular smiles.

"And the birds?" He was quite welcomed when tons of birds flew away from their twittering spots around her when he walked in.

"Was that the flapping sound earlier? Cloud-sensei always said I had it for animals. They like me." She seemed to notice something when she looked at him. "Kanda-san, why are you here?"

"Training," he got up from kneeling next to her, "C'mon, get in or you'll catch a cold."

"Ok.", she smiled again, a bit more genuine this time. She got up and followed him inside.

* * *

**Omake-**

_Hana~ Kanda-san, how do you find your way through here?_

_Kanda~ Natural instincts._

_Hana~ Can you train me in that, too?_

_Kanda~ Why'd you want that?_

_Hana~ I kinda got lost while walking here last night that's why I ended up sleeping here. _

_Kanda~ Don't come here in the first place then! Che, you're worse than Moyashi._

* * *

_**End Note~**_ Yay, I finished! It's a bit bland but I swear it will get better. And my friend asked me why Kanda hasn't given Hana a name yet. Well, giving one to an innocent girl who has done any harm yet would be really harsh. Plus, apparently he isn't good at giving girls weird nicknames. Lenalee included. So, Kanda will probably refer to her as 'you' for a while.

_**P.S. -**_ Yep, me and the flowery themes again. Well, I'm lazy that way but I think it works. Kanda is a lotus flower and Hana is a non-existent green flower.


	2. ACT 2 Spring Morning

**Me~** Well, people I'm back! This is the second chapter in which I hope love will finally spur! Yeah, romantic I am. Anyway, on with the story. And Kanda still swears.

* * *

**Chapter: 2~ Spring Morning**

* * *

"Kanda-san Komui asked us to meet him after we finished breakfast."

He looked up from his soba and saw his purple-haired partner sit across from him. "Yeah, whatever." _Like I want to see that evil nuisance again._

"You like soba, Kanda-san?" He looked up at her plate. She had an omelette with the words 'Hana' ketchup on it. She blushed a little. "Jerry-san went a little overboard."

"Hm," somehow he wasn't in the mood today. He quickly finished his soba while she ate her meal.

"Yuu, whatcha doing?" He immediately snapped to an annoyed mood. He saw the red-head boy heading towards him, waving. _Great, just what he needed._

"C'mon, are you finished? We're leaving." He got up and dumped his finished dish.

"Oh, uh, yes." She did the same and ran after him. She looked a little worried at his hurry to leave.

"Wait, Yuu, where are you going?" _Damn Usagi, don't you dare follow. _He whipped around.

"Go ahead first. I'll be there later. I have some idiots to take care of." He pushed her. "Hurry."

She followed what he said and walked fast forward looking back once to see what he was doing. _Good._ She was far enough they wouldn't be mistaken to being together. He did not feel like having to explain to that Baka Usagi about his new pairing. _He will be sure to make a mess with that information._

"Yuu-chan, you're back from your mission." He saw the red head come towards him. Trailing behind him was a girl with blond hair. Fairly shorter than him. "What's wrong, your moods seem worse than before."

_Because I saw you_. It took lots of nerve not to pound him for using his first name. He needed to hurry so he ignored it. "If you don't want to die, don't ask." He walked as fast as he could past him.

"Don't tell me, Yuu got a girlfriend?!" That damn idiot said that so loud he swore that it was audible upstairs. He nearly did a face plant as the word 'girlfriend' hit him. I turned to face him and pointed Mugen at his face. His face was in complete rage.

"She's just a partner! Say that again and you die right now!" _Where in the world did he get the fucking idea of a girl friend?! _Though he was pretty serious on what he said.

"Oh, so something to do with a new partner, heh? A girl, hmm, something to do with your mission Yuu-chan?" He flinched back a little. _Damnmit! I revealed too much._

He sheathed back Mugen. "Mind your own business, Baka Usagi!" He turned and walked away to Komui's office. _That idiot must be getting ideas by now._ He should have killed him.

* * *

"Oh, Kanda. You took your sweet time getting here." Komui was standing next to where his 'girlfriend' is. "I was just starting to explain your mission. Sit down."

He sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" she whispered. Somehow his temper seems to die down at her words.

"I'm fine." He has been following her commands so much he's beginning to think she's controlling him.

"Well, Kanda, and Hana-chan, I have mission for you two. I want you to go to the village, Lyedine. It is a rather remote village so I would like you guys to dress more plainly and not wear your exorcist coats for this one. They don't know much about the Order or akuma so it's easier to accomplish your mission. Somehow, finders were sent there to investigate but no news has returned from them in two weeks. We sent backup there but there hasn't been must news either. We had one report of a SOS response. There is something very wrong there and we are hoping you two will see if there is Innocence attracting akumas to go on a killing spree there."

"Not where our coats?"

"Yes, they are rather superstitious people, and we don't want any fights to break out between villagers and exorcist thinking we murdered someone." He shifted his glasses.

He handed them both a packet to read. "You guys leave tomorrow night so start packing. Good luck."

The two left their supervisor's office. "Kanda-san, can you come help me train a little? I'm not sure what level I might be fighting so.... if it's alright with you."

"Yeah, sure." He didn't have much to do this afternoon anyway. And it was best to avoid that idiot stalker rabbit.

* * *

The fact was that Kanda had never worked so hard to pierce a defense before. While avoiding piercing tree roots flying at him he was trying to hurt the girl on the other side of four giant slabs of stone surrounding her. He fell back again after another failed attempt.

_This is what she meant. _'I can control objects through my brain waves' he still remembered her saying that. He jumped left to avoid a boulder aimed at him. He was using too much energy dodging than attacking.

He ran and jumped up when he was close enough to the stone pillars. A sudden root came straight for him as he was in the air. He cut right at its tip and sliced right through the middle of it down. He landed in the middle of the surrounding square stones and placed the blade at the girl's neck.

"Looks like my win," he said, breathing heavily.

"No, Kanda-san, it's a tie." Suddenly he became aware there was a dagger pointed at his chest.

Somehow he managed to smirk while gasping. "Smart, aren't we?"

She giggled. A sound of bells in the wind filled the air around them. "Would you say I am ready Kanda-sempai?" She asked with a devious smile.

"Che, if you joined this place you better be able to fight at least 60 Level Ones."

"I'll take that as a yes." The square blocks of earth around them lowered and became part of the ground below again. "Let's head back, Kanda-san, I really starving. And I might try Jerry-san's soba!"

"Whatever," he was really going to need to shower when they get back. During the whole time of that sparring she hadn't moved an inch in that preppy box of hers. He was sweating his life attacking outside.

Both of them started back to the towering mansion above the forest.

* * *

**End Note~** Lovely, I made it! Ah, the romance is starting to emerge. A little but that's good. Well, we learn more about Hana's Innocence. Yes she can control things in nature like tree roots and the earth under her. Metal included and water. She can't control air or fire though, just letting that out there. Anyway, let's hope for the best for these two!

**P.S. ~** Vote for whose hotter! Allen or Kanda? On my profile.


	3. ACT 3 Winter Evening

**Me~** The 3rd chapter1 I have to get started back on the Where the Rage is Orange again. That's my Lavi x OC story. Go read it since it interacts with this story too. You get the other side of things from there. Anyway, on with the story!

_Me~ From now on, we're having a disclaimer since I forgot that I didn't put that in. Kanda you're doing it today._

_Kanda~ Why the hell should I listen to you?!_

_Me~ Say it or I'll draw a picture of you in a dress again._

_Kanda~ Damn you, Baka Tori! This idiot has no ownership of D. Gray-man. _

_Alice~ Nicely done, Kawaii-kun! (Kawaii= cute) Bravo! Allen, you're up next time._

_Kanda~ Do you want to die, too!?_

* * *

**Chapter: 3~ Winter Evening**

* * *

He has had enough. Kanda looked over his shoulders again and saw the red head and the blonde. This time they had turned around pretending to eat. That idiot and the follow up had been stalking him the entire day. He was ready to kill them when they weren't looking.

After he finished his soba, he walked the halls keeping vision on them in the corner of his eye. Finally they seemed to turn around and talk about something. He went straight up behind the damn Usagi.

Lavi turned around, surprised to see Kanda. "Oh, Yuu, whatcha doing?" Again I suppressed the urge to punch him in the face.

"Exactly what I wanted to ask. What are you up to following me the whole day Baka Usagi?!" I looked over him at the blonde shorty behind him. "And what are you doing dragging a girl with you?" She looked a bit familiar.

"Oh, this is Nadii-chan. She's a new exorcist here." Oh, great, now he remembers. That was the one they found when they went to Germany for a mission a couple days ago.

"Great, another one." His head ached with the amount of newbies the Order was storing. _I'm pretty sure the amount of idiots here was more than enough._

"Can it be, Yuu's new partner is a new exorcist here, too?" He looked surprised. _From now on I've got to keep my mouth shut._

"Che, don't stick your ears in this Baka Usagi or I'll kill you." Actually, he should have killed him a long time ago. Kanda quickly hurried off to his bedroom.

* * *

"Do we have to ride a boat?" Hana asked.

"What, you scared?" Kanda wasn't sure he'd seen her scared before. Not that she ever made much emotion. She always had a blank stare or a fake smile on.

"I get seasick sometimes." She ducked her head down and stared at the floor.

"I'm very sorry to inconvenience you madam exorcist. But, it is much faster reaching there through the water since Lyedine is on the edge of the sea." The finder, named Paolo, said apologetically.

"Oh, no, it's okay. It's only sometimes. If I mange to fall asleep I'll be fine. Plus it's night." She gave him her fake smile, "Really, I'll be alright."

She always looked as if she is hiding something. _Like she'd die if she showed someone how she really felt_. But that was Kanda's opinion so he really had no right to say.

The trio got onto the boat and stared sailing towards the sea. Paolo steered the boat, Kanda was mostly on deck trying to meditate and Hana, next to him, curled herself in a ball and lay sideways to sleep on the deck.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep here." Kanda opened one eye and looked at the curled up girl.

"The deck wind helps seasickness, that's what I read before."

"Well, I'm sure a cold won't." Why the hell was he so worried? _Because you are. She'll drag you down if something happened to her. _A reasonable thought he came up with. Though, he wasn't sure if it was correct.

Her head poked up and she sat straight. "Aren't you cold, Kanda-san?" Her body was shivering and she stiffened to hide it.

"I'm better off then you are."

"You might be right." She sat there and went into her little ball again.

A few minutes later, he felt her head fall on his shoulders. "Hey, get off." She didn't move. He sighed. _She could sleep anywhere couldn't she?_

I leaned a little towards her so she wouldn't tip forward. "How long till we're there?" I shouted at the finder. I was not willing to be her head stand forever.

"About 2 hours Kanda-sama." _Great, 2 hours_. He was going to have to bring her into the cabin later. He put one arm under her neck and the other under her knees and lifted her up. He tried to walk steady in the waving boat.

When he reached the cabin he put her down on the red sofa. The room was small and kinda chilly, too. _She is going to catch a cold either way. _He took out his exorcist coat from his bag and laid it on top of her.

They had to wear plain clothing but I had brought his coat just in case he needed it for access conformation on behalf of the New World Alliance.

He wore a jacket, slacks, a sweater, and a shirt, which was fairly plain enough. She wore a sweater jacket, a long sleeve dress, and boots. They seemed to pass under Komui's plain clothing test.

He sat on the other sofa across from hers. A few moments later both of them were asleep.

* * *

_**Boom~**_

The loud sound woke him up. I ran out of the cabin.

Akumas.

There were 2 akumas headed right for them. _We're in the middle of water!_ He took out Mugen. He could attack them but his blade wasn't intentionally made for long-distance combat.

"Kaichū: Ichigen!" Kanda swung his blade and insect-like creature appeared aimed at the closest akuma. It hit and it exploded. _One down!_

He looked at the other one. It was still too far for him to reach. The akuma stared shooting. He managed to dodge them and cut one in half. _Looks like dodging tree roots wasn't so bad. _The boat on the other side was not in such good condition.

"How far are we from land?!" He yelled at the finder.

"5 or so minutes!" Paolo was desperately trying to keep the boat on course from the impact of the bullets.

The akuma stared coming closer. _Good. _He gripped Mugen, ready to make another attack.

Out of nowhere a giant icicle came out of the water and pierced it. It shattered and became dust on the waves.

I turned and looked behind him. She was standing near the cabin entrance, her eyes were emerald green. She blinked and they returned to their original color.

"Kanda-san, are you okay?" She walked towards him, not quite straight, though, with the bumpy boat.

He sheathed Mugen. "What was that?" he had seen her eyes like that twice already.

"Hibari, my Innocence." She answered with no hesitation.

"No, your eyes," he pointed at her, "they turned green when you use it."

"Oh, it does that sometimes, too." She looked away from him and talked to the finder. "Are we there yet?"

"We are closing into the ports."

Both of them looked towards the sea and saw the lights and the shadows of land.

When they reached port, some villagers came up to them.

"Well, howdy, we don't get much ships comin here at 10 at night." A tall ship crew said to them. He looked around them. "Ships' pretty beat up. What ya guys doin out der?"

"We," she cleared her throat, "bumped into another boat while coming. It kinda dented it, a bit." He had to say that was a rather lame excuse but the best they could do for now.

"No point havin a ship in that shape. Why we don't fix it up for you,"he winked at her, "of course, we'll think up a price."

They both turned to look at Paolo. "Don't worry; I have that taken care of." He stepped up to the masculine man and started working things out. Paolo handed them a slip of paper, "That is the inn we are staying at, I will meet you back there after I take care of this. The rooms have been ordered already under the name 'Black Order'." He turned and left with the crew members.

"Che, we're suppose to find this place?"

"I'm sure its close by som-"she stopped talking and stared at the street.

Kanda looked at her, "What are you-"He cut his sentence off short when her eyes turned green again.

"Akuma," she whispered. Her voice was more panicked this time, "Over half of this place is akuma!" She stared running to where the crew headed. "We have to find Paolo!"

"You can see akuma?" he was running after her now. He was pretty sure she wasn't cursed with vision like Moyashi.

"No, I can sense them. A high amount of sadness emits from them. It's really distinctive; I can sense it really well." She turned a corner and looked around. She ran out of the alley and ran to another. "A side effect of Hibari."

"Where are we going?" he asked. She ran wildly with no sense of direction at all.

"I swear he's around here, somewhere." She didn't see the shadowy figure ahead. He couldn't pull her back. Red petals scattered the walls.

Out of the quiet night, a scream rang through the village.

* * *

**End Note~** I know, this is such a lame cliffhanger. But, I'm tired and if I keep writing it'd take too long. And its 11 o'clock at night, I need my beauty sleep as Lavi says. Anyway, you begin to see that Hana is wearing a mask to leave secrets untold. I'm sure you'd never guess what it could be. I don't even know yet, which is not good is it. I'm the author, too. Yes, my random chapters are now based on seasons and times of the day. I'm lazy that way. Anyway, action will come up next. Watch out for it!

**P.S. -** Stupid Kanda, call Hana by her name already! 'She' is not a name!


	4. ACT 4 MidnightMare

Me~ Chapter 4 is gonna have some strange almost scary moments so don't read after dark kids. Yes, Kanda still swears, how can we change that?

_Me~ Allen, you are disclaimer today._

_Allen~ Aoi-chan does not own any D. Gray man characters._

_Me~ Sometimes it's nice to have someone willing *leers at Kanda* to do it._

_Kanda~ Who was the one that threatened me? *glares back*_

_Alice~ Break it up. Look, Allen's depressed now since you ignored him._

_Lavi~ I'm doing the disclaimer next, yay!_

* * *

**Chapter: 4~ Midnight-Mare **

* * *

I rubbed my head. The rubble that fell with the explosion of akuma bullets had landed on him. His hand was wet. He looked at his hand.

Blood.

The memories flooded to me. The akuma, her getting attacked, the akumas shooting, everything else went black. He got up as quickly as possible. He looked around. Other than rubble and ash, there were no sign of her or akuma. _What the?_

"Kanda-sama, are you hurt?" He turned around and saw the finder running to him.

"Where is she?" He immediately shot him the question without hesitation.

"Hana-sama? That was what I was going to ask, too."

"What happened to all the akumas?" He was completely pissed. _That damn girl better not have died._

"When I was walking to the inn, people all around turned to akumas and started for this direction and attacked wildly. There was an extremely loud noise and a blinding light. I closed my eyes and hid. When I came out, they were all gone."

"Damnmit, c'mon, we have to find her." Somehow I couldn't help feeling anxious. _Where the hell is she?_

We walked through the town, looking everywhere and everything. "She's not here." She has a parasite Innocence so bullets shouldn't work on her unless one of those Level Twos killed her. _She shouldn't die that easily._

"Kanda-sama, why don't we check the forest? She might have hid there."

We started searching the forest. "Let's split, it'll take too long looking together." We split up. I wandered around. "Where the heck is she?"

_**Sploosh~**_

I looked down. I lifted my feet. Red. Blood. I turned ahead. More blood. A trail of them. I ran, following the drips of red.

There she was, propped up against the tree. Blood covered her clothes, she panting heavily. He ran to her.

"Hey, you're not dead yet right?" There was a deep gash at her side and a million cuts on her. She slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm f-fine," she started standing up but fell down again. "I didn't mean to be a drag. I'm sorry."

"Whatever. How the hell did you end up," he looked her over again, "like this?"

"You can say, when I see blood, I remember things." She chuckled which seemed to be a very difficult task for her. "Hibari becomes out of control when I can't control myself. Ugh, I'm completely drained." She placed an arm on her forehead and sighed.

"Sleep when you're back home." He began to lift her up. Rustle of leaves sounded behind him. He turned and saw Paolo.

"You found Hana-sama!" He ran to them. "You don't look too good, neither of you do." He looked at them both.

I realized that my head was bleeding and blood was dripping down my face. There was also a large cut on my arm and tons of bruises.

"We should find a doctor immediately." He stopped what he was gonna say. "That is if there is anyone left in this village."

The three became silent. "Did you find any Innocence?" She spoke up.

The finder shook his head. "Should we look again?" He suggested.

"Well, well, there are still humans left."

They all looked around. A Level Two came into the clearing. Kanda took out Mugen. He was pretty sure that those two can't do anything.

"Kanda-san...."

"You are completely distorted. Just stay put." He turned to Paolo. "Look after her."

I turned his attention to the akuma.

"Don't get cocky, exorcist. Underestimating me will cost you." The akuma swished his scaly tail. He looked a giant walking lizard with two horns on its head.

The thing moved. He didn't see it at all but it was behind him. It had amazing speed. He turned around a little too late. The akuma threw him into a tree. He collapsed on the floor but stood back up again.

This happened a couple more times. He just couldn't catch up to his speed.

Then he noticed something. When he swung, the creature didn't dodge it going completely around. It went in a cone shape pattern. _He can't run in a curve._

Luck was on his side. He watched it move. He knew exactly where it had to stop and turn and move again.

He pierced him, right through his chest. "How'd you-"the akuma manage to croak out be for turning to dust.

He went to them and picked her up. His back ached from being thrown around but otherwise he was in better condition. "C'mon, we're looking one more time around this desert and then we're leaving."

"Kanda-san, I think I can walk."

"Hana-sama, it's best if you don't. Your wounds might open up again."

She made a small pouty face. He smiled a bit. Everything was going back to normal. At least for a little while.

* * *

I laid her on a couch in a house where the front wall had been demolished by the bullets.

"You better not move from here," he said to here firmly.

"I can help,' she tried getting up again. I pushed her down.

"You're gonna die of blood loss if you move anymore. I don't feel like dragging a corpse back."

She paused a bit. "Thank you for looking for me."

I wasn't expecting that. I felt heat rise to my face. I turned around quickly. "Che, like I care what happens to you." I walked away and began the Innocence search.

The searched for an hour or so but found nothing. The two went back to where she was staying. They saw her staring into space.

"What's wrong Hana-sama?" Paolo inquired.

She pointed at the statue of a bird. "On its neck, there's something there. It's not on the others." They all looked.

I went over and examined it. There was a old coin on its neck. I plucked it out. Right when it came out it glowed green.

"Looks like we found the damn thing."

"Well, then, shall we head back Hana-sama, Kanda-sama?"

* * *

On the boat, they began to head back.

"Wait, Kanda-san, I have another question."

"What now?" I was sick of her asking questions.

"Ah, that is......um...." She seemed lost again. "Please don't leave. When I'm alone I get sick again."

He sat down across from her. She seemed paler than she was before. "How much more?" he shouted into the navigation dock.

"An hour till we reach headquarters."

An hour. He was getting questioned for an hour before, he was not gonna stand for another hour. Actually, 45 minutes since they both changed into their exorcist coats since their other clothes were completely wrecked.

"Get to sleep and not think about it." He sounded menacing. "I'll knock you out if you want."

"I wouldn't mind." She said with a blank stare. _Yep, she was definitely stupider than Moyashi._

"What the hell do you remember anyway?"

"I don't like talking about it." She made her famous ball stance again. I sighed.

"Just sleep." He got up to leave. Something tugged at his coat. She held on to his coat, not letting go.

"Let go."

"Don't leave." She barely whispered those words.

He rolled his eyes. She was not going to let him out no matter what. He sat down next to her. She let go. "Sleep." He gave her a mini hand chop on the head.

"Thank you." Those were the last words she said before falling asleep.

* * *

**End Note~** This chapter is slightly boring. I'm going to cut down Hana's abilities because then she'll be in god mode. Kanda will kill me if I make Hana better than him so yeah. But, next chapter we learn more about Hana's really bad memories she doesn't want to talk about. Also, this takes place after Allen came to headquarters and before they went to find Cross. Somewhere between there.

**P.S. ~** Kanda is being too nice. I have to change that.


	5. ACT 5 Silver Nights

**Me~** Ok, this will not be as boring as last chapter I swear. Anyway, we here today get to learn more about our dear Hana-chan. Will Kanda's view of Hana's attitude change? Let's find out. Surprisingly Kanda swearing grew less. Interesting.

_Me~ Lavi, go!_

_Lavi~ Aoi-chan has no ownership over characters from D. Gray man in this story which includes me._

_Alice~ She owns me though, which is sad. _

_Me~ What did I ever do?_

_Kanda~ Like freakin' draw me in a dress!_

_Me~ Alice had say in that too! *Turns around* Where's Alice?!_

* * *

**Chapter: 5 ~ Silver Nights**

* * *

_**Knock knock~**_

Komui put down the papers he was reading. "Come on in."

Head Nurse Matron came in. "Good morning, supervisor."

"Nice to see you Matron. What brings you here?"

She gave him a worried look. "It's about Hana-sama."

"Is she okay? I heard the two came back pretty beat up."

"No, she's healing just fine, its just," she paused," when I was bandaging her she had lots of scars on her body that looked like whip lashes. Do you know anything about them?"

"Don't worry, it wasn't General Cloud's doing. You can say she didn't have the most appealing childhood."

"I know it's not my business but what happened?"

"I was going to tell Kanda something, too. Would you mind getting him for me? I'm sure he's healed by now." Komui took of his glasses and massaged his nose.

"Of course." Matron left and closed the door behind her. Komui looked down at the papers again.

"Not very appealing at all."

* * *

"What do you want with me?" Again, looking at that glasses idiot mad him angry again.

"Yo, Kanda. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better until I saw you."

"Now, now, I have some news to tell you." He lifted a paper from his paper-covered desk. "Would you like to learn more about Hana-chan?"

"What are you up to?"

"Oh, I'm being informative. You wanted know what she didn't like remembering right?"

"Che," he had asked him when they came back what she was hiding. He wasn't expecting a fast reply.

"It seems that when Hana was young she was sold into a freak show since her parents was afraid of her abilities. The owner wasn't exactly a friendly person."

"They sold her?!" He's heard of disowning and all but to think parents would sell a child.

"The family was pretty poor at the time. And they made a lot selling her. The freak show owner made even more performing with her. Though, he often whipped her and other performers madly if they couldn't do what was asked of them. She wore that life for two years. To think she didn't try breaking free."

Rage grew in Kanda though he tried to keep his calm expression.

"Those two years also was the cause for her fear of humans. She constantly hid in dark places even after General Cloud rescued her. It took her many years to overcome her fear." Komui paused to study Kanda's face.

He continued. "One day, she finally snapped. Her Innocence went out of control and burned down the whole tent with everyone inside. She was the only survivor. General Cloud found her sitting in front of a pile of ash where the freak show used to be. When the General tried to approach her she ran behind a tree and yelled 'I didn't do it on purpose, don't hurt me. I'll be good.' It's really sad what she went through. It took her 4 years to recover from it."

Kanda stood up and walked to the door.

"Leaving already Kanda? There's a bit more."

"I've heard enough." He went out and didn't bother to shut the door.

Komui watched Kanda leave. He took out a match and lit the paper alight. "After seeing this once I'll probably remember it for a lifetime."

He threw the burning paper into the trash can and watched until it all burned away into nothing before dumping his coffee on it.

* * *

Now I understood why she was always so distant. She was wary, she couldn't trust anyone. She was afraid it would happen again.

He stimulously stopped when he reached the hospital room. He went in. He saw her there sleeping in the bed. Her hair sprayed across the pillow. She had bandages all over her arms.

I sat at the edge of the bed thinking about what Komui said. 'It seems that when Hana was young she was sold into a freak show...... he often whipped her and other performers madly if they couldn't do what was asked of them. One day, she finally snapped. Her Innocence went out of control and burned down the whole tent with everyone inside. Those two years also was the cause for her fear of humans.' He rewind what Komui had said inside his head. Comparing to him, he had it better off. At least his family never hated him.

"Good morning Kanda-san."

I turned around to see her awake. She sat up.

"You should rest you know."

"I did. Thanks to Kanda-san. Looks like you're healed already." She looked him over and smiled. "That's glad to see." She looked at her arms. "Looks like it'll take longer for me."

"A lot longer." Matron had said that she'll need 3 weeks of resting at the fastest.

"That means I won't disturb you then."

"Just heal up and rest." He walked towards the door.

"I really like you Kanda-san."

He completely froze mid step and lit up pink. He didn't turn around to face her though. "What are you talking about you idiot?!"

"Kanda-san is honest and does his best at everything. If you don't like something you say so. I think Kanda-san is a very nice friend."

Friend. Somehow, he was a bit disappointed at that. This time he turned around. He put a hand on her head and pushed her down. "Whatever, sleep or you'll never get better."

He kept his hand on her eyes so he wouldn't see him flushed. "Can I call you Kanda?" she said touching hand.

I took a lot of will to not flinch back my hand. "Do what you want, like I care."

"Can you call me Hana, then?"

Now he considered punching her to sleep. "Why?"

"That's what friends do. Kanda is Hana's first friend."

He thought about it for a while. "You've never had a friend?" Though, he now knew her past, he was expecting her to have made some friends or trusty people while as General Cloud's apprentice.

"Never someone really considered a friend." Somehow, she sounded serious.

They both didn't speak for a while. She was so still she seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Hana."

He took his hand off her eyes and turned and left. He saw her smile out the corner of his eye before walked out the door.

* * *

"Congratulations on your full recovery Hana-chan!!" Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, Nadia, and Komui had thrown a surprise party in Komui's office that morning for her when she walked in. Kanda just sat on the couch sulking.

Hana laughed at her surprise. "Thank you everyone! I'm back."

Lenalee had made a special petite cake for this event with Hana's name on it. Everyone laughed and had fun for the afternoon.

Hana sat next to Kanda while Lavi sang an interesting song on the table. "You're not having cake Kanda?"

"I don't like sweets."

"Lenalee will be sad."

"She knows, she won't mind so much."

She shuffled in her pocket and took out a little box with a bow on it. She put it on Kanda's lap. "For you."

He picked up the box. "I was pretty sure my birthday wasn't in till another 4 weeks."

"It's a gift for my friend. Open it." She seemed to be overly excited on him opening it. He opened it warily in case she put some trap in it.

Inside were pieces of milk candy wrapped in a blue paper with a white K on it.

"I was sure I told you I didn't like sweets." He was a bit annoyed at the unwanted gift in front of him.

"It's not sweet. I swear, try it. Please." She looked ready to crawl on the floor and act like a puppy to get him to eat it.

He glared at her for a few seconds. He unwrapped one and popped it in his mouth. She was right, it wasn't sweet.

It was salty.

Not a bad salty, just salty. I chewed it a bit. I had to say, it wasn't bad considering it was a salty candy.

"What do you think?"

"Where'd you get something like this?"

"I made it." He was a bit surprised at her comment.

"You can cook?" He tried not to over exaggerate the cook part considering she was someone who doesn't know how to light a match after 15 tries.

"Don't tease me, I can, too." Again the memory of her trying to light a match came to his mind. He tried not to laugh. She stared at him.

"Kanda smiled!" she said, sounding like an overexcited man that just found out he was a dad.

"I did not." She didn't seem to hear him though. She jumped up and down on the couch.

"Yeah, I made Kanda smile." She turned and smiled at Kanda. "Smile again for me."

Again, the thought of punching her to sleep came to his head. He got up. "I never smiled in the first place." He walked to the door to leave.

There was the annoying tug on his shirt again. "You really like doing that don't you?" he said, glaring at her.

She dropped the box into his hands. "Don't forget to eat it." She turned and joined the crowd again. Lavi seemed to have just finished his extravagant song, which, as Allen's faced showed, was not that good. Applause followed anyway.

I looked at her one more time and then left.

Back in his room he looked at the box on his bed. He took another candy and ate it. I looked down into the box. There wasn't much left. He grew rather fond of the taste. I noticed a slip of paper on the bottom.

I took it out. On it wrote 'For my Dear Friend, Thank you.' He sighed and dropped the paper back into the box.

_Friend._ He felt rather uncomfortable with that word. _I want more_. He shook his head. _No way_. More like, _I don't want that at all_. He was thinking up weird things again.

He closed the lights and went to sleep. In the dark, flowing long hair and dark eyes skirted into the forest again.

* * *

**End Note~** Yay! We see that Kanda is developing feelings for Hana and he used her name. I know, just once but that's a lot more than what he uses for Lavi and Allen so beat that. The salty candy thing is actually from another manga called Kitchen Princess. I don't own that either. And the match thing Kanda kept bringing up. It's from another mission they went on. Hana couldn't light a match after 20 something times and Kanda lit it with one stoke which hurt Hana self confidence badly and she ended up crying. Yeah, you can imagine it. It's pretty funny. See you next chapter!

**P.S.-** By the way, salty candy actually tastes good so nobody go there.


	6. ACT 6 Slow Revolving Earth

**Me~** Welcome to the 6th chapter! Yeah, I'm fire!! Wooo~ Anyway, Kanda still curses but appraisingly less. Still, we will see more of Kanda x Hana today!! Can't wait!

_Me~ Alice, you traitor, do the disclaimer._

_Alice ~ Yeah, Aoi has no ownership on D-Gray man and no copyright intended._

_Alice~ What did I do again?_

_Me~ You left me there with a freakin homicidal maniac, how could you?!_

_Allen~ Homicidal....._

_Lavi~ Maniac.......?_

_Allen~ Sounds like someone I know......_

_Kanda~ Do you want to die Moyashi?!_

* * *

**Chapter: 6~ Slow Revolving Earth**

* * *

"Get up now!" He shook the dark haired girl from her sleep.

"Hmm....Kanda?" She got up and yawned.

"How come, I come out and see you here every time?" Of course, that was said rather unpleasantly.

She flopped back down, "Its comfortable here." She wandered into space looking at the sky.

"I don't see how cold earth can rival a bed."

"You should sleep out here sometimes. The stars at night out here are amazing." She smiled at him and continued to stare at the sky.

"Just get in or you'll catch a cold for real this time."

"Yes Sir." She got up and followed him back. _I feel like I'm taming a dog sometimes._

They were inside the cafeteria for breakfast. It was still early so many people were just arriving. She sat down next to him with a giant stack of waffles and a cup of coffee.

"The last mission left me completely wasted." She began to chow down on her food.

_She's more open than usual. _Not that was a horrible thing. It's nice that she isn't silent like before.

He hadn't noticed that she was staring at him eat.

"Kanda, do you have soba everyday?"

"And your point?"

"Do you get bored of it?" she asked. He was getting annoyed. But irrelevant questions always annoyed anyway. She just liked to ask them more than others.

"Do you get bored of food?" he shot back at her.

"I hope not." She was smart for her age, he knew that. A bit too curious. And curiosity did kill the cat.

"Did you like the candy Kanda?" She was till eating her waffles which was almost done considering she got it 3 minutes ago.

He almost choked on his soba. He chugged some tea down. He was not going to tell her he finished the whole damn thing.

"Spend your time and train. Making useless things won't get you anywhere." He continued eating again glancing at her ever so often to make sure he wasn't so harsh.

She was writing in a pad of paper something. She stopped a few moments and thought then smiled. "I found out how to translate Kanda language."

She shuffled in her pocket and fished out another box. "Here you go, just incase you finished it," she said handing it to him.

She finished her coffee and dropped her tray in the washer. "Kanda, meet me at the training room after!" She shouted across the room, waving her arms around and then ran off.

He wanted to throw Mugen right at her head when she started yelling. He sighed; he had 1 more month of this.

He quickly finished and headed for the training rooms.

* * *

He was starting to see why they accepted her as an exorcist. There was no complaining that she had one of the most flawless defenses even if here offense sucks.

Especially when she is surrounded by a wall of pure steel and there are metal snakes and spikes chasing you. He dodges the attack of another snake.

"Damn you, sometimes!" He shouted at her. He was pretty sure she heard him from the small giggle that came afterwards.

"Are you done Kanda?" She shouted from beyond her scratched up steel wall. Kanda had failed many times to cut it.

"Shut up!" Like always he tried aiming for the top of her box. This time though, it wasn't open.

Bars of steel covered the top of her steel cage. He landed on the bars. She looked up at him.

"Are you trying to lock yourself in?" he yelled. She just smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I can take it down later. What's more important is what is behind you." He turned to face another alloy metal snake.

He used Mugen to shield him and then jumped off the prison box. _Shit! This won't be easy._

"Kanda, hurry, I'm hungry."

"You just ate an hour ago you idiot!"

Of course, a way to pass this came to him. " Kaichu: Ichigen!" His hell insects came forth. The snakes were distracted from him and changed their aim to the multiple bugs. He ran towards the box with no attacks following him.

"Nigentou." His blade became coated by a teal colored light and two weapons split from one. He targeted the front wall.

"Hakka Tourou!" His twin blades sliced the steel wall 6 times. It shattered into pieces. He pointed one of the glowing blades at her. "I win."

"Yes, you win this time Kanda." She gave a smile and something popped above him. Confetti and ribbons fell on to his head. "As your prize, you get another box of the famous Salty Cream milk candy made by yours truly." A small present box thunked on his head and stayed there.

"Che, you had this planned out didn't you?" He was getting angry at the fact she let him win.

"No, I was hoping you would get through, or my efforts of making a confetti ball would be wasted."

He sighed and took the present off his head and stuffed it in his pocket. "C'mon, I need a shower." And, again, he was the only one that moved during the whole sparring.

"You did a good job distracting my Hebi-chans! I wasn't expecting that." She said, listing things off from the battle.

"How do you see out of that steel crate?"

"I have eyes outside of my protection." She winked and walked to the cafeteria. She turned around, "Kanda, want me to get you an order of soba?"

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes." She turned away from him and skipped to the cafeteria, humming.

He stared at her until she disappeared into the cafeteria. He scratched his head and sighed. He had been unconsciously staring at her for the past few days. _Why the hell do I do that?_ And again, his mind came up with weird ideas.

"Kanda Yuu and Midori Hana please report to Komui's office. Repeating, Kanda Yuu and Midori Hana please report to Komui's office."

I looked up at the speakers. "Che, what now?" He turned his heels and began to walk to the room where hell will begin.

* * *

"What the hell do you want?" Kanda walked in with a full scowl on his face. A few minutes later Hana poked in.

"Is there anything we can do for you Komui-san?" She sat herself down next to Kanda.

"Yes, there is something." He got up and handed them each a cup. "Its just coffee, don't worry." He looked at Kanda.

"Wow, Kanda, what were you doing earlier?" Of course, now he remembers that he was still covered with sweat from the sparring earlier.

"None of your business!" He took a gulp of the coffee to cool himself.. He didn't notice that Hana, who is a coffee lover, did not touch hers yet. He couldn't hear Hana telling him not to. Sudden dizziness overcame him. He blanked out.

He fell on Hana's lap. She desperately shook him. She turned to Komui. "Komui-san did you add something in this? I knew it smelled weird."

"Just some milk mixed in my new potion which needs to be tested." Komui all of a sudden had an evil scientist smile on. He laughed malevolently. "Don't worry, if things go according to plan, Kanda will act rather weird for 3 days or so and remember nothing that happened." He pointed out.

"What do you mean 'weird'?" He was about to speak but she stopped him. "Actually, I don't want to know. Why'd you make this potion for?"

"Well, Lenalee is ignoring me for what happened last time when Komurin 3 knocked out some finders' rooms, so I thought I make a potion so she'd like me again." He took out a picture of Lenalee and put it to his cheek, entering his protective-brother mode.

"Wait, Komui 'like'?"

"Yep, this potion makes the person who drinks it treat the first person it sees kindly with love."

Hana began slinking away from Kanda. "First person, don't tell me...."

"Hana-chan, would you mind helping me in this research?"

She completely jumped off the couch and ran for the door, but the door was locked. "Komui-san!" she screamed, "you can't do this to me."

Komui was now hiding behind a table. "You guys are partners. It's a sample so it only lasts 3 days. He won't remember a thing, I promise."

"I will!" Again, Hana tried the door again with no use. She stretched out her hand ready to blow the lock with her Innocence.

All eyes turned when Kanda stirred.

* * *

**End Note~** I can see the potential fun in this. Yes, finally a funny chapter. I hope to write the next chapter and make it either the last or second to last. Sorry the series is ending so fast. I enjoyed writing this too. I am glad people enjoyed reading this as well. Thank you!

**P.S. ~** It is so very possible for Komui to make such a thing so no flames about how there is no way this is possible. Remember, this is Komui, nothing is impossible for the PROBLEM.


	7. ACT 7 Mechanical Minds

**Me~** I know I'm breaking my promise on making this completely Kanda's POV but I can't really grab at someone affected by a 'Kind to Me' potion. Yes, that's what Komui calls it. Anyway, we see that maybe Hana will develop feelings for her friend.

_Me~ Kanda is not available due to *cough* potion *cough* so Hana will be doing the disclaimer._

_Hana~ Aoi-san has no ownership over D. Gray-man. Thank You._

_Me~ Now an interview. How do you expect to get out of this situation, Hana?_

_Hana~ I really hope the potion fails or else I'll have to kill Komui when this is over._

_Me~ Ok.....Well, what do you plan to do with Kanda?_

_Hana~ Probably, stuffing Kanda in a closet with a dead Komui._

_Alice~ Let's stop here. Now, let the tale begin! *Everyone has backed away from Hana with a new view on her not to get her mad*_

* * *

**Chapter: 7 ~ Mechanical Minds**

* * *

I stared at him. He stared at me. I gulped and turned around.

_Hibari!_ My tattoo on my forehead glowed and a stone block rose out of the floor and broke the lock off the door. I pushed the door open.

An arm wrapped around my neck and a hand grabbed my wrist. I felt it pull me down. I landed on the sofa. Kanda was above me, his face a few inches from mine.

"Um... Kanda....are you ok?" I stuttered. _Please don't work potion!_ I knew already I was wishing too late.

I felt warm lips press against my forehead. I froze there, wide eyed.

"I'm fine, Hana." I heard him whisper. I didn't know what was scarier; him using my name in a sentence or him kissing me on the forehead. I decided both were unimaginable.

His hand brushed against my face, brushing hair away. He smiled at me.

Shock came back to me. He smiled, smiled, smiled, smiled, smiled........ That word echoed on my head. Now I was completely freaked.

"Komui-san, do something!" I yelled, turning my face towards the desk he was hiding behind.

He peeked out with a safety helmet on and scribbled something on a paper and brought it up.

'No can do'

This time he kissed me on the cheek. I blushed at his surprise attack. "Wait.....Kanda, stop!" I said as he licked me.

"Hmm," he opened his eyes and looked at me. "Why?" _Think Hana, think!_

"I have.......to go to the bathroom!" That was the lamest thing ever but at this point I would do anything to get away.

He frowned slightly. "I was just getting started." He got up and I did too. He kissed me on the cheek again. "Hurry back," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah!" I said and hurried out the door. I ran down the hall. I opened the door to my room and slammed it shut. I stopped and slid down on the door. I sat there, on the floor, catching my breath.

I slowly got up and flopped on my bed. I haven't slept on this bed except for when it rains outside otherwise I'd be in the forest. I sighed. Somehow, today, it felt safer. I looked at the wooden clock on the wall. 5'o clock.

I wanted to get dinner but knowing Kanda was out there scared me. Tired and hungry, I managed to fall asleep.

* * *

It was warm and soft. I snuggled near it more. _What is it?_ I opened one eye.

"Waking up yet?"

I would have screamed if I hadn't slapped my hand on my mouth. I pushed as far away from him as possible.

"K-Kanda, what are you d-doing here!" I stuttered with utter shock.

He lay there sideways, with one hand holding his head up, like this was the most sensible thing to do. "You didn't lock the door. And you took so long so I looked around for you." He smiled again. "And I found the lost sheep in here."

_Shoot!_ I just remembered I had not locked the door. He came closer.

"Shall we have fun here then?" he made a smirk again. My heart rate increased and yet again, I went into shock.

He pushed me onto the bed with him atop of me again. He kissed my neck. "Gotcha." He whispered in my ear.

"Kanda please get off me!" I was very desperate. After the bathroom thing he probably won't believe me if I use it again.

All of a sudden the speakers rang out. "Kanda Yuu, please return Midori Hana to Komui's office now!" I recognize that voice. _Lenalee!_

"Che, what do they want now." He was angry. "Whatever. We can ignore them right," the smirk returned.

"Komui might have something important to tell us!" I retorted. _Like how you are under the control of his wily potion!_

"You really want to go see that idiot?" He sounded sad for a second.

"It must be important!" I insisted. _Thank you Lenalee!_

He picked me up and carried me on his shoulder. "C'mon then." He grumbled.

"I can walk! Kanda!" I shouted. He ignored me and carried me all the way to Komui's office.

Kanda opened the door and came face to face with a sword. I turned my neck. _Nadia-chan!_ "Please put her down Kanda-san." She said firmly.

He glared at her. "Are you asking for a fight?"

Lavi poked in, "Ok, chill, Nadii-chan, put Monochrome away. We just need to talk. Fighting is last resort." He winked at Nadia and the sword glowed and became a thick bracelet on her wrist again.

The two glared at each other for a few seconds and Nadia turned and went back in. Lavi and Kanda with me followed.

Kanda put me down on the sofa and stood next to me. I saw that Komui had an extremely large bump on his head. Lenalee must have activated Dark Boots on him.

"Thank you Lenalee." I said. She smiled at me.

"Nii-san, please fix this immediately." She still had her Dark Boots activated.

"Well this is the sample and it wears off so I can't really reverse it....." Four eyes glared at him. "I told you I can't! You'll just have to live with him like this for 3 days! He won't remember a thing I swear!"

"Komui-san, you will die in 2 minutes if anything happens to me." I said flatly with anger. I usually have a very long temper, but his was getting far beyond my limit.

Komui gulped. "Just try to stay away from him."

Nadia, Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi pointed at him. "Stay away?" They all said. Kanda had started hugging me again. And, like reverse history, he started licking my neck again.

"Kanda!" I said trying to squirm away.

"Don't move," he deviously whispered," or I may bite." I completely froze.

"Ok, plan B. Offense!" I heard Lavi shout.

Allen activated his Innocence in canon form and pointed it at Kanda's head. "Leave her alone, Kanda."

"You want to die don't you?" He glared up at him. He unsheathed Mugen and aimed it at him.

Right when he got up Nadia grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Hurry, go." She had Monochrome Caliber out too. She pushed me at the door. Kanda seemed to have noticed. He tried running to me but Nadia blocked him.

Lenalee waited at the door and ran with me down the halls. I looked back once to see Kanda in his dark aura.

"Will they be alright?" I shouted to Lenalee as we ran.

"Don't worry, Allen and Nadia won't harm him."

"No I'm talking about if Kanda will kill them."

We were in silence for a few minutes, our sweat dropped. "Let's hope not, right?" Lenalee finally came up.

I nodded. _Let's hope not._

We ran down a flight of stairs. I underestimated the width of the steps. I had stepped too far out. I felt myself plunge forward. Lenalee called out. I closed my eyes ready for the impact.

What I hit was not the floor.

I felt someone's arms wrap around me and I collided into him. We hit the wall together.

I looked. I gasped. "Kanda! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Why'd you do that?" I stood on my knees and looked him over. There was a slight bump on his head. I sighed in relief.

"You mean, are _you_ ok. Do I always rescue you?" He rested his head on my chest.

I blushed and knocked him on the head. I felt the tears fall on my face. "Don't you dare do that again! I don't have long, you do."

He stared at me for a second. I rubbed my eyes furiously to stop the crying. He rustled my hair. "What do you mean you don't have long?"

I went wide eyed. I had said too much. I backed away and stood up. I heard Lenalee come down the stairs.

"Are you guys okay!?" She ran towards us.

"Whoa, Yuu, where are you?" Lavi and Nadia were running up the other set of stairs.

"Shut up, we're fine." Kanda got up, too.

Lavi saw my wet eyes. "Yuu, what torture did you give her?"

"No Lavi, its okay. It wasn't Kanda." I said. Lenalee stared at my arm.

"Hana, you're bleeding!" I looked at my arm. There was a long gash that went half way up my arm from my elbow. Blood dripped down my hand.

"I thought you said you were okay?!" Kanda nearly wanted to murder me. _Was the potion still intact?_ I thought backing up a bit. He picked my up in his arms. "C'mon!"

He ran me up the stairs to the infirmary. "Kanda do you remember fighting Nadia and Allen in Komui's office?'

"When the hell was that?" I kept my blank expression.

"Do you remember sneaking into my room?"

"What kind of crap are you sporting? Has the loss of blood gone to your head?"

I stared at him. "What do you remember, Kanda?" He glared at me.

"Last thing I remember was you falling down the stairs and you sobbing away! Enough interrogation?"

He did hit his head. _Did the potion wear off then?_ I didn't know but this wasn't the Kanda that sneaked into my room.

We reached the infirmary and Matron looked horrified at my cut. "Kanda-san, you better not have done this." She gave him the devil face.

"If I did it wouldn't be that small!" He retorted.

She bandaged my arm while Kanda had to turn around. "It's not that deep, thankfully. Please be more careful next time, Hana-san."

I smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring trouble for you."

"You can rest here for now if you want." Matron offered.

"No, I'm fine." I bowed down at her. "Thank you."

Me and Kanda left and walked again. "Are you sure you don't remember?"

"Don't you dare do another questioning session again." He said with murder tone.

I immediately shut. Lenalee and Lavi came running towards us.

"Are you okay Hana?" she said, worry covered her face. "I'm sorry I couldn't catch you!"

"No, I'm fine. Anyway, good news. Kanda is back. Seems he bumped his head when he fell with me and completely doesn't remember anything earlier than when I fell."

The two stared at me. Then they looked at Kanda. "Yuuuu~" Lavi said like he was testing a mike.

Kanda immediately took out Mugen. "How many times before I have to tell you to stop calling me that!"

"Yay, Yuu is back!" Lavi did a happy dance and sped down the hall to Komui's office.

"I can kill Komui now!" I said happily following Lavi.

* * *

"The potion stopped working when he hit his head?" Komui exclaimed.

"Yes." We all said for the 4th time. Kanda was outside though, because he wanted no part in this weird society meeting.

"Interesting..." Komui said. "Well, that means we're free now."

"No Komui-san, I'm free. You did nothing," I said with no sarcasm. Again my anger came back.

Komui gulped. "Anyway, its 8:30 go eat dinner and get to sleep." Of course, I shot tons of stone blocks at him before I left.

* * *

I kept glancing up at Kanda while we were eating, just to make sure the potion was really gone. He seemed to notice.

"What the hell do you want? You've acting weird ever since the fall. Did you hit your head somewhere?"

I smiled. He was definitely back. "No. But thank you for asking."

We continued eating in silence for a few minutes.

"Kanda, do you like the candy?"

"Why are you so random?"

"I like feedback on my inventions."

"I don't like sweets."

"But you like salty things."

He didn't answer. I smiled again. He does. "I'll make more for when you win me in sparing."

"I don't need anymore."

"Then don't win." A vein appeared on his head.

He finished and left his tray in the washer. "I better not see you in the forest again tomorrow. They said it's raining tonight."

"I know," I said. I laughed. "Thanks for telling me anyway."

"If you catch a cold don't you dare give it to me!"

"You'll be the first to get it."

* * *

**End Note~** 2:30am!!! My neck hurts. Anyway, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Yes, Kanda smiled. Three times. God, there was so much OOC in this I swore I saw Kanda glaring at me from the corner. I hope I don't die in two days. If I do, then you know who killed me. Nadia is my OC from Where the Rage is Orange which is my other story that I so need to update. Anyway, next chapter explains why Hana said she didn't have a long time left. It's gonna be really sad. See ya!

**P.S.~** Ending was lame, I know. What else do you want me to write after that? Also,I like comments and criticizes.


	8. ACT 8 Unforgiving Vultures

**Me ~** This chapter is pretty sad. Apparently, we're in Komui's point of view. I broke my promise already so I'm breaking it again. Of course rules are meant to be broken. Chapter of Hana's past. Kanda enters only in the end. Sadly.

_M e~ Everyone's out so I have to do disclaimer. I have no ownership of D. Gray-man._

_........._

_Me~ Waaah, it's so lonely with no one here!!!_

* * *

**Chapter: 8~ Unforgiving Vultures**

* * *

"Are you feeling better Hana-chan?"

"How nice of you to ask after the mess you put me in." She said with a little annoyance in her voice.

I expected she would hate me but I flinched a little anyway. She was worse then the devil when she's mad. Of course we found that out yesterday.

"How is your eye?" I inquired.

She became wary. "You got the background on me Komui-san?" she said. We stared at each other with no emotion to trade.

I closed my eyes. "Yes, a rather sad tale. You don't have long, do you?" I couldn't help but feel sadness grow within me. I had read that paper over and over again. Even after it was burned its story lies still fresh in my mind.

"A year or so if its suction rate doesn't go up."

"Are you sure you don't want to get this removed? I know a general that has the ability to."

"General Alice Grimore, right? General Cloud has told me to see her when I told her, too." She looked at me and smiled. "I know you are doing everything the best for me but if this meant to be then let it."

"Won't you consider? I'm sure she'll do the best even if she is unwilling. Even as we speak it's eating at your life force." His voice became more firm. To see such a young and kind soul die was killing him, too.

"This curse has been on me for my whole life. I've given up doing anything to it. The Seed of Death that hides within my left eye. I am the consequence for what my parents did." She touched her left eye and giggled. "I wonder what Kanda would say when he knows I'm cursed."

"I haven't told him yet. He left before I could."

"I thought so. If he had known, he would have cut all connections with me by now." She closed her eyes and smiled. "Don't tell him. I like having a friend once in a while, even if he is unwilling."

"This is what you want?"

"Do I have a choice? I died when I was a baby; my parents were desperate to save me. That sorcerer did but its side-effect was I couldn't live forever. I'm a growing zombie." She snapped at me. I was ticking her off.

"You are not a growing zombie. You have a will and life." I retorted.

"I lost my life." She said matter-of-factly. We both said nothing for a while as we cooled down our frustration.

"What about Kanda, he will know someday."

"I plan on dying before that. It will be a natural death to all eyes. An exorcist dies for the Black Order."

"You are rather pessimistic with this issue aren't you?"

She smiled sadly. "I guess that's what has been stopping me from killing myself before the curse gets me."

She got up and went for the door. She smiled at me before walking out. I looked at the shadow that covered the wall as she walked down the hall.

"Kanda!!" I heard her say cheerfully from the door she forgot to close.

"If you were taking so long, why the hell did you ask me to wait for you?"

"Sorry, time flies by fast."

"C'mon, you said you were going to train right?"

"I made another confetti ball for when you win."

"I hope you made a ton because I'm winning every time."

"Did you eat the candy?"

"Did I not tell you to stop giving me so much? I have enough to sell."

"I know you like it."

"Shut up."

The conversation faded into echoes as they walked farther. Even with my somber mood I was happy she was having fun even for now.

* * *

**End Note~** I know it's short but what else do we have to add after reading that. It's so sad. I'm buried in tears writing it.

**Focus~**

Hana has a curse on her left eye because when she was a baby she died 3 days after given birth. Her parents, the ones that sold her, didn't want to lose their only child so they asked a sorcerer to revive her. He did but the spell had a side effect. She hides the death she casted aside in her left eye which slowly eats at her life force. After that, her parents found out her ability and became afraid of her, thinking her ability was because she came back to life. They sold her to the freak show and became rich. It's nasty I know but it happens.

**P.S. ~** I'm extending the series for a couple more chapters because it became so popular.


	9. ACT 9 Red Mercury

**Me~** Hello, chapter 9! Yay, I still have ideas left to use! And for those who do not know Alice, she appears with us in our disclaimer sessions and is my very special OC that has existed far long before Nadia or Hana was created. I just started her story and have posted. Go read! She is the curt, sadistic Hundred-Year General!

If you see + that means this is Hana's POV.

_Alice~ What'd you mean curt and sadistic? _

_Me~ Well, you freely threaten anyone who pisses you off which is kinda like Kanda......._

_Alice and Kanda~ Me like him/her!?_

_Allen~ Chill guys, story is starting._

_Komui~ Aoi-chan has no ownership D. Gray man. _

_All~ When did you get here?_

* * *

**Chapter: 9~ Red Mercury**

* * *

"The town's dead. There are no survivors." Kanda said to Komui through the connection of the golem.

"Did you find any akuma or Innocence?" he asked through their connection.

"Akumas, yeah, we haven't found any possible Innocence."

"Look a little bit more, if you don't find anything, come back." The connection on the other side shut off and the golem reawaken and began fluttering in the sky again.

"C'mon, Komui told us to look a bit more." I said to the purple haired girl. She didn't turn from what she was doing.

"Just a minute," she answered. I walked over to the spot she knelt in. A stone grave marker stood in front of her.

"What's that for?"

"A memorial for this town." She stood up. "Let's look a bit more then, shall we?"

We searched what was left of houses. Stone and rubble covered the streets. Dust danced in the air.

"Kanda! Come here!" I turned from where was searching and saw her waving from one of the ruins. I ran over to her.

"What?" I said, irritated.

She went to a table placed in the corner of a used-to-be house. Underneath it was a box. She opened the box. The first thing I heard was a meow.

Two kittens sat there in the box. One was gray and another one was ginger. A vein popped on my head.

"You called me over here to look at kittens?"

"We should take them back with us. After all they survived through, they deserved a good home." She looked at them sadly. "I wonder how they survived unharmed."

"_You_ can take them back, I don't like cats. Plus I have enough responsibility already looking after you." I said, annoyed. _Why the hell do I need a cat when I have an impossible girl on my hands?_

"Look at them! They're adorable!" She picked the two out of the box and stood up. The ginger one began licking her fingers. The gray one sat there and stared at me. She seemed to notice. "See, he likes you. Come on, Kanda, we can take care of them until they find a home. Please?"

"Che. Go ask someone else." The gray one continued to stare at me. I glared back. We were locked in a glaring fight for a few minutes until it turned around and focused its attention on her, making a slight cat 'hmph'. I immediately got pissed.

They meowed and purred in her arms, she laughed and giggled as they licked her fingers. "Let's name them!" she exclaimed suddenly. She put them down again. "The ginger one should be Himawari, for sunflower, since it has such a pale ginger color." She turned to me. "Why don't you name the gray kitten, Kanda?"

"Che," I looked at the cocky gray cat. If it was smaller and had a thinner tail it'd look exactly like a rat. "Nezumi." I said, smirking.

The cat flinched as if he understood what it meant. "Um....Kanda....really?" she began.

"You said I got to name it. You have your name. We're leaving," I said quickly, leaving the ruined house. She began to pick up the kittens. "You are not bringing them with us." I glared at them.

"But, Kanda, they'll starve he-" I didn't let her finish.

"Leave them. The headquarters isn't a place for pets running amuck." I walked away as she stood there wondering what to do.

Even with the warning, she proceeded with bringing the cats with her. I sighed, she was worse than that Baka Usagi or Moyashi. Way worse.

* * *

"Kanda, are you still ignoring me?" she asked quietly as the kittens slept. I didn't speak. She kept glancing my way and then back down to the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Che. You brought them, you take care of them. It's not my problem."

She looked at me nervously, "Are you still mad at me?"

"When am I not mad at you?" I said sarcastically. It was true though, she always did things that went against common sense. Especially on missions, she was reckless, and would do anything to save someone she didn't know. _She is overly abusing her parasite anti-akuma bullet abilities._

"Kanda," she said with her professional pouting, "Don't tease me! I'm serious! Are you still mad?"

"No, is that enough for you?" I gave her an irritated glance.

"Really?" She had gone back into her energetic self again. "Don't worry; I will definitely take care of Himawari and Nezumi!"

"Whatever," I said and sighed. Suddenly, the train jolted and screams were heard from everywhere.

* * *

"Damn, Hana! Where the hell are you?!" I shouted out to the massive about of rubble that laid everywhere. It was only minutes before when akumas had attacked the train and had thrown it a mile away. The compartments had broken loose and people flew everywhere. And that includes the dimwit that fell too.

I had probably killed 300 or so akumas including Level Twos. I trudged through the dead bodies of akuma and humans. I was tired and walking in this mess was not helping.

I heard a faint meow. I looked around and saw that familiar ginger cat run towards me. _How the hell did it survive this?_

It bit onto my coat and began trying to pull me the direction it came. I followed and it let go, running ahead.

I saw her. She laid there, limply, on top of a pile of dead akuma bodies. The gray fur ball in her hands was motionless as well. A weirdly curved blade stood out of her.

"Damnmit." I climbed the bodies and pulled her down from the top. I had never seen her like this. I never wanted to either. She woke up when I touched her. "Oi, don't you dare die here." I lifted her up. There was a dagger that had pierced her in the stomach.

She lifted a weak arm and pulled it out. She coughed violently after. Her hand still held the gray kitten close to her. "I'm sorry, Kanda. I-I couldn't save Nezumi." Clear liquid ran down her face from her eyes. "I'm sorry."

We both sat there for a second. The ginger cat had appeared again and was nudging the gray one, meowing. "Himawari, I'm sorry." She petted the ginger with her bloody hand. I stared at it.

"That cat, there's no way it could have survived the town and this."

"Unless the akuma were here for her," Himawari stared at us with brilliant green eyes, "She's the Innocence."

It could be true; General Cloud has an animal parasite Innocence. _Why not another one?_ "I don't care; right now you need a doctor." From what I'm seeing, the wound on her stomach was still bleeding. I started standing up.

She tugged at my sleeve. "Kanda, above you." I looked up; Level Ones polluted the skies above. I immediately sat back down. She was definitely in no condition to fight and I would probably die carrying her around with me.

We waited there behind the pile of bodies until they soared away. "They're after it all right. There's no way we could get out of here with that cat with these akumas everywhere." I looked at her again. "And your condition."

"I'm fine, I can move." The bleeding had stopped and she stood up. "We have to hurry. The train's not an option anymore so we'll have to walk or get on another train." She stared at the beaten metal train and the dust and bodies. "But that might not be a wise choice."

"The golem's probably in one of those smashed cars so we can't call him." Of course he just had to run out without their bags. _Great thinking._

"The city we came from shouldn't be far. We should be able to reach it on foot."

"Come on then, and put that cat somewhere where it can't be seen. It'll attract akumas if they see it. You look like you're gonna die any minute." We began our walk to the city. She lagged behind a bit because of her wounds.

"I can still fight." She retorted. She quickly dropped the ginger cat in one of her pockets and the gray one in another, even though it's dead. "Stay in there Himawari, you'll be safer in here. Promise you won't come out, ok?"

"Great, now you're talking to a cat Innocence. Do you always go crazy when you lose a large amount of blood?" I said irritated. This was the worst day possible in the worse case scenario.

There was no pouty reply from the back. I looked behind me. She was on the ground.

I immediately ran over to her. "Hey, hey!" I said shaking her body. She didn't move. Her breathing was ragged and heavy. "Damnmit, you are worse than a princess." I lifted her onto my back.

I wasn't sure how long I walked till we reached town with her on my back.

* * *

"Whatever had pierced her had, apparently, been poisoned. The poison is spreading, too. I have never seen this poison before so treating it will take some time." The bearded doctor glanced her way, "That is, if she would last that long."

I felt like punching him, but held back. I already called Komui and had said he would send an antidote to akuma poison here but that would take a week at least, since we were all the way somewhere in Italy.

I sat down in the chair next to the bed she was in. The ginger kitten had curled up next to her hand and was sleeping. She was, too, except she was breathing heavily and was pouring sweat by the bucket. She was suffering.

I punched the wall instead, since I couldn't punch someone. The pain in my hand wasn't half what she was going through. Why the hell was he so worried? _Good question, why I am?_

"Ugh," this was one of the situations where I hated myself, which was extremely weird. I laid beck in the chair and rested an arm on my head. He closed his eyes. If he were back in headquarters, he would probably be meditating she'd be bothering him with random questions.

* * *

_+ You can't die now Hana._

Who are you?

_I am death, the death you casted aside. You walked back into sunlight when you should be dead._

I know. What do you want with me?

_I want your life, of course._

I didn't know curses could speak.

_But, you can't die now. I am supposed to take your life, not this poison._

What do you want me to do about it? I can't make it disappear.

_I can, but at a price. Are you willing?_

I am gonna die anyway so why not now.

_Do you really want to die now? He is waiting outside for you. And you can't meet them._

Them?

_Your parents, the ones that threw you away like an old toy. You want revenge don't you?_

What are you implying?

_I can save you and grant you enough time back, you can have revenge on them, and you can see him again. Are you saying you don't hate them for throwing you into that freak show, that torture? You are willing to leave your friend on a whim such as this?_

What's your price?

_Good girl. You are gonna have to give up half the time you had left. That means you will die early. _

Now I have half a year left?

_Yes, I can heal you but now you will have to give up some of your time left in exchange. Is that clear, are you willing?_

Deal!

* * *

"This is a miracle! The poison disappeared from the body completely in one night!" the doctors exclaimed. I can't blame them; I was shocked when I heard it. _I guess her Innocence has antibodies on akuma poison too._ I looked at her.

Her color was back, the heavy gasping stopped, and she wasn't raining sweat anymore. Maybe it was a follow up reaction to the stress yesterday, but I felt...relieved.

Reasons were unknown for this and Komui had no idea either since he hasn't heard of parasite Innocence for having powers to battle poison.

It didn't matter though. The reckless idiot wasn't gonna have a funeral yet. That is, until she comes back in that state again. I sighed and sat down and watched her sleep. I barely slept last night just to watch her come back to the state she's in now.

I fell asleep a few minutes later, just to wake up when she suddenly shouted 'Kanda' in her sleep.

* * *

**End Note~** Sorry for the lame endings. I just don't know how to end a story. Guess why? Anyway, we see more into Hana's curse, which was exciting. We see that Hana still hasn't forgiven her parents for what they did. I kinda feel sorry for her. Ooh, Mr. Curse is tricky. He just cut her life in two. Now time has shortened for Hana. What will Kanda do? What will Hana do? Find out next chapter!

**P.S. ~** I finally started Alice's series. Check it out!


	10. ACT 10 Rolling Thunder

**Me~** I have went so far, its chapter 10! A major accomplishment. I know, I had too much sugar, you're probably thinking, so ignore my super hyperness. Give it up, Kanda has to swear or he's not Kanda. No joke. Anyway, we finally learn of a way to save Hana from our very special general.

+ This equals Hana's POV

_Me~ Lenalee, can you do disclaimer._

_Lenalee~ Of course. Aoi-san has no ownership of D. Gray man. _

_Me~ Ok, let's have a party for my friend, Adam, because he got to go to Spain for the Thanksgiving break and I stayed here!_

_Alice~ Shouldn't you be mad then?_

_Kanda~ Is she always this insane when she's hyper?_

_Allen~ Guys she's drawing Kanda in a bathing suit, hurry!_

_Kanda~ I'll fucking kill you all if you look and you freak, stop drawing!!!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter: 10~ Rolling Thunder**

* * *

"I'm in Tiedoll unit? But I'm General Cloud's student, isn-"

"Well, actually, General Cloud and General Tiedoll requested you go to his unit. It has something to do with your.......condition. It seems General Tiedoll wants to talk to you about it."

"Oh," she said with complete surprise. Like I care what unit she was in but I was hoping _not_ in my unit. I sighed; Komui was definitely up to something with always pairing me with her.

"Anyway, you guys set out to group with the others in your unit tomorrow morning so get some sleep."

The two of us left. She looked somewhat worried over the decision.

"If you don't want to be in the unit then go tell the idiot to change it." I said frankly.

"No, it's not that. It's nothing, really, I'm just over thinking it," she smiled. A very unconvincing smile. I had learned to read her over the 3 months with her. Even if our partnership was terminated, Komui still made us go on missions together a lot. To me, particularly annoying.

We got to our rooms and she went in silently. Usually she would say good night or something random but she didn't. _Ugh, I'm actually getting used to her._ I shook it off and went in my room. It would be a long morning tomorrow.

* * *

_'A week later after searching for Tiedoll.'_

+"Hana-chan I presume?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you General Tiedoll." I made a small bow.

"Sit down," he motioned to the chair across from him on the balcony. I obediently sat down. "Komui has told me of your curse. It is quite sad."

"Yes," I replied kindly. He stared out at the street below.

"You have heard of General Grimore? She is a very experienced general. Like General Cross, she has a hand in sorcery as well."

"I thought that it wasn't allowed."

"Oh, let them try to stop those two. Cross is the only person in this world that can get out of everything in life by running and Alice is the devil if she is angered. Central is rather afraid, I should say, of those two."

I giggled a bit but tried to suppress my laughter. General Cloud had said similar about them too.

"Don't tell Komui this but I saw Alice recently," he grinned.

"But I thought she was missing for almost 5 years."

"She is but I see her once in a while. She's hiding away like Cross. Did Komui send a team out to find her?"

"No, he said something about how it'd be impossible and they did she'll probably kill him."

"Smart idea. She would have probably," he said laughing. "Well, I saw her in Rome a week ago and I told her about your curse."

I looked at him, a bit surprised. I have heard she had disappeared and that no one has seen her. I guess no one reported seeing her.

"Now let me tell you a story..."

_FLASHBACK- A week ago Rome, Greece 3:50pm_

"_Well if it isn't Alice."_

"_Oh, Tiedoll, long time no see my friend. How have you been?"_

"_Good. Seems headquarters sending exorcist out to look for the general and bring them back."_

"_Eh? Why?"_

"_The Millennium Earl had killed three generals already; he's looking for the heart. You should be careful Alice since you're a God Slayer."_

"_Psche*, I'll kill Komui if he sent a team after me. Don't worry about it. That fat jellybean wouldn't dare mess with me. You should be worried about yourself and those exorcists after you. You never know what the psycho marshmallow duke will do."_

"_Yes. By the way, Alice, Cloud has an exorcist that has a horrible curse in her left eye that is draining her life. She probably has a year or so to go. You know anything about it?"_

"_Draining life?"_

"_She was brought back from the dead by a sorcerer but the curse was a side effect."_

"_Ick, that stuff is nasty. Well, it's impossible to remove a curse. Only the person that cursed you could. But, since its life draining there is a way. Here give this to her. Swallow with water and wait 5 minutes."_

"_Are you sure it works?"_

"_Little trust here, my friend. It should slow the draining process to as minimal as possible since I can't remove it."_

"_Always depending on you, ne?_

"_Who else? And don't say Cross."_

"_Hahaha, I know. Are you leaving already?"_

"_See you back at HQ someday."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He took out a pale green pill out of his pack. He handed it to me. "Swallow with water and wait 5 minutes."

I took the glass of water he had on the table and swallowed it. Both of us sat there and waited. 5 minutes later I could feel the suction, that had increased recently, began to decrease. My body felt lighter and the pressure on my eye began to disperse.

"How's it going?"

"I feel....lighter." I replied to my own surprise.

He smiled. "That's good to hear."

Suddenly, immense pain crossed my eye. I held it and screamed in agony. I dropped to the floor. Tiedoll immediately got up.

_Are you trying to fight me?! After what I did for you?!_

"You did nothing for me!" I screamed at the voice in my head. My vision had gone completely black.

_I will win eventually! I would give up this useless effort if I were you._

"Shut up. The battle hasn't even started." I growled.

_You have more time now. Use it wisely before you die. Or I shall use it for you._

"What are you talking ab-"the pain ceased as abruptly as it came. My vision came back but was all blurry. I realized I was crying the whole time. Tiredness spread over my body as if I had lifted a hundred pounds. Before I blacked out I was sure I heard Kanda call my name.

* * *

"Che" I grunted. Why the hell do I have to check on them? Of course they all voted on it without my consent. I started up the stairs to the general's room.

Mari and the other were at the station already and the general was taking way too long. I stride through the halls looking for the room. I came to room 6 and was about to open it. I heard the familiar shriek of that girl.

I slammed open the door and I saw her screaming nonsense on the floor and the general trying to shake her out of it. I stared at her for second.

"Yuu-kun, help me out a bit here!" I heard General Tiedoll shout to me.

I immediately went to her and she seemed to have woken up from her screaming trance. Tears were streaming down endlessly and I could see she was in pain before.

"Hana! Wake up!!" I yelled at her feverishly. She laid there on her stomach and stared at nothing for a second then her eyes closed and she fainted.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked, but it sounded a bit more like threat.

"It seems the curse didn't like that medicine. Another proof it works but I never expected it to revolt within her."

"What curse?" I knew I found out something I shouldn't have. She _had_ been hiding something.

"Oh, did I say that? It's nothing." He stood up. "Yuu-kun may I ask you to carry her to her room? I'll go tell Mari we're staying one more day."

"They're at the station."

He turned and smiled before he walked out. "Thank you Yuu-kun, take care of her."

As he left, I picked her up and walked out and down the hall. He had said something. A curse. I looked at her. She slept as if she was perfectly fine but with a few tears still staining her face. There were no abnormalities about her that a curse would affect unless I just can't see it right now. I got to her room and pushed it open.

Her room was smaller than ours since she slept alone and we had to share. I laid her quietly on the bed and sat down on the side. There really wasn't anything extremely weird about her except the factor of her innocent stupidity and habit of smiling to cover her emotions from others to read.

I sighed and got up to leave. There wasn't any use forcing things through the head without a story. It'll be complete waste of time.

An anchor pulled me to a stop when I began to walk. I looked over to see she had unconsciously grabbed my coat. _What kind of force of habit is this?_

"Don't leave....me alone." I heard her mumble. I sat back down and she let go. I sat there for a while.

Maybe it's just me but every time I see her sleep I fall asleep. That might her curse since that was exactly what I did.

* * *

"Ugh" I got up and rubbed the back of my neck. The position I was sleeping in wasn't what I would call comfortable.

Wait- I looked down. She was sleeping next to me. I was in her bed. I slept next to her. I immediately jumped out. I felt heat rise up my face. I slapped my forehead. _What is wrong with me?_ And I just noticed that now.

I stormed out the room and bumped into General Tiedoll.

"Have fun in there?" he asked smiling. I tried not to grab my katana and swing it at him to rid evidence. "We weren't watching you guys sleep together for 3 hours so don't worry."

"Che," this time I didn't grab Mugen, I grabbed a chair and other things and flung it. He skipped around and dodged all of them. "I did not do anything in there!"

"You didn't make a move at all? Shame, she was sleeping right next to you." I was even more pissed now. I flung a vase and a couple more pieces of furniture. Not a single one hit.

"What's going on?" Both of us looked behind me. She walked out rubbing her eyes. She yawned sleepily.

"Feeling better now?" Tiedoll asked.

"Much, much better. Thanks General Tiedoll!" She exclaimed happily, stretching.

"General Grimore takes the credit, really." He slipped back into his room, avoiding the mess. "Good night kids." He closed the door with a click.

"Oh, Kanda, your hair is down. Did you just get up or something?" she pointed at my messy hair from sleeping.

That reminded what I was fighting over. I felt the heat all over again. "It's nothing, just go back to sleep." I looked down so she couldn't see me red and rushed to my room.

"Good night, Kanda!" I heard her call after me. I couldn't help but smile. The idiot was back.

"Night," I whispered. Of course she couldn't here me but she smiled away as if she did anyway.

* * *

**End Note~** Apparently this chapter took longer to write because of homework. Sorry. Well Mr. Curse seems to be appearing more than I expected. Of course when I write, I never plan things so they actually happen occurringly, like a river. So I hoped you enjoy it. I know the humor is blanding out a bit but it'll come back. Don't worry.

* Psche- a way of grunting for Alice. Kinda like how Kanda always says 'Che' Pronounced: Pu-shoo

P.S.~ Remember to read Alice's series I recently, finally, sat down to write.


	11. ACT 11 Red and Gold Apples

**Me~** Ho ho ho, Aoi here and we are on chap 11. Yay a two digit number!! ToT this is a moment to remember. Anyway, right now Hana and Kanda are on Tiedoll Group and have tracked down Tiedoll and they are heading for Edo, apparently. I know I skipped through a lot of time between things but I really want to get to the fun things. So forgive me.

+ is Hana's POV

_Me~ Cross, even if we haven't featured you yet, you are doing the disclaimer. _

_Cross~ Uh, Aoi has no ownership of D. Gray man which is me too._

_Alice~ Who would want to own you?_

_Cross~ You wanna go chibi?_

_Alice ~ of course, grandpa!_

_Me~ As we ignore them fight *crash, bang, screaming people* lets go back on the story._

* * *

**Chapter: 11~ Gold and Red Apples**

* * *

+ I splashed the water on my face. It was cool and it felt good after traveling so long. I stood up and stretched. The suction of the curse had let loose and now I could barely feel the drain. I never felt so burden less before.

But it was still draining me nether the less. "We're going now, Hana." I heard Marie call.

"Ok, coming!" I called back.

I put my coat back on over my tank top and ran back to join the others.

We started our wagon ride again. I sat next to Kanda and General Tiedoll.

"You haven't had any revolt actions anymore right?" General Tiedoll whispered to me.

"No," I replied with a smile. It felt good to be weightless. We sat in the cart for a while and I talked to Marie. Kanda was ignoring me again.

"Kanda, did I do something wrong?" I asked. He didn't say anything and turned his head.

"Just ignore him Hana, he's does that when it's a bad day," Mari said.

"Hmm," I replied. I guess almost all the days he ignores me is a bad day. Counting that, that would be a lot of the days. I sighed; I must have gotten him mad again.

"That reminds me, where are we going General Tiedoll?" I asked while tugging a piece of hay from the pile below us.

"Japan," he replied casually. I looked up..

"Eh, why?"

"We're looking for accommodators. That's what generals do."

I didn't complain. That would be rude considering what he did for me. Actually I really don't want to go back to Japan. It makes me remember.

Eventually, somewhere during the ride I fell asleep. I really can sleep anywhere.

* * *

"Get her off me," I said, a vein popped on my head. How come, when she sleeps, I'm always chosen as the pillow?

"She's asleep; let's not wake her up until we get off. Long day ahead," Tiedoll replied.

"Che, great." I was pissed from the start when the two idiots kept whispering to each other about something I did not understand. I didn't know why it was so irritating when she's hiding something from me.

"I'll have to drop you guys soon," the driver in the front said to them," sorry 'bout that."

"No, thank you for getting us this far," General Tiedoll replied.

"Why are we going to Japan anyway?" It was time we knew where we are going.

"To find those chosen by god." I gave him a doubting look. He smiled, "Let's worry about that later."

* * *

As we climbed the hill, I could spot the akuma ahead, looming over the imperial city. It didn't look imperial anymore though.

"Marie, what do you hear?" Tiedoll asked. Marie put his fingers to the instrument on his ears.

"I can hear the akuma machines and others in the Cross unit fighting." Hana looked up at the word 'Cross'.

"Alright, go help them." The three of us wasted no time as we bounded towards the battle. I looked behind me and saw her jumping, catching up. For her dainty figure she was fast. Though, I've never seen her move much anyway because she's usually fighting behind a barrier.

As we closed into the scene, I could see that we were not only fighting akuma.

* * *

+ "Reo," I said quietly. A lion of stone merged from the ground and attacked the Level Two. It managed to dodge Reo's first lunge but unfortunately couldn't beat him at speed. Reo sped for the next akuma in sight.

I didn't eat much earlier but I have enough strength to last a while if I use my energy sparingly. I looked and saw Kanda fighting a man with ashen gray skin. He looked like the other man that attacked us before we found General Tiedoll. Daisya died during that. What were they called again?

Noah.

_**Scree~**_

I looked behind me and saw a huge akuma. Its limbs were bounded by some sort of string. It looked kinda freaky in its position. I saw Marie on top of a roof and I jumped up to him.

Strings came out of the rings on his fingers. "_Noel Organ: the Melody of Grief_," Marie called out as he clapped his hands together. The akuma went through a spasm as if it was electrocuted.

"Wow," I remarked from behind him," what's that?"

"The melodies I play are poisonous to the akuma," he replied. Suddenly, Kanda came for it and cut it in half. I looked down at my hands. I felt weak compared to them. After all, I lack major amounts of offensive ability.

"I feel weak looking at you two fight," I sighed.

"Of course not. You were the one that managed to protect us most of the time when the Noah attacked." Marie replied but stopped talking suddenly and shouted to me. "Behind you, Hana!"

The moment I saw the akuma, sharp blades of metal shot at it, cutting it to pieces. "Good job Hibari," I praised my Innocence. It always protected me like that when my senses aren't as fast to react.

"I wouldn't call that weak." I heard Marie remark behind me.

"I'll go hold off some other akumas," I said before leaping away. I saw Kanda and flew towards him.

"Don't you _ever_ use my first name again!!" I heard Kanda shout at Lavi, giving him the death glare. I giggled. He heard me and turned. "Where have you been?"

I didn't reply. I stopped. Everyone stopped. I stared at the black orb in front of the imperial building.

The orb expanded. The last thing I remembered was black light destroying everything in its path.

* * *

I jabbed my katana into the ground to sit up. I glanced at her. She seemed to be in better the condition than I was. _Why did I cover her in the first place?_ It was like instant reaction as that thing demolition the city.

She started getting up. I looked around me. The place was completely gone. A field of black was the only scene you could see.

I looked to my left. There it was. A tall crystal standing next to Lavi. "What the hell...." I began.

_Kanda_

I heard my name in my head. I stared at the crystal. The voice was familiar. "Lenalee...?" I heard Hana murmur below me. _That thing is Lenalee?_

"Kanda, watch out!!" Marie shouted at me. I immediately flung her behind me and blocked the attack of the long haired Noah.

"I'll be taking that interesting Innocence."

"Shit," I was not in a very good fighting condition. I flew back.

"Kanda!" I heard her yell. I ran from another of his attacks.

"Run you idiot!" I dodged another attack and chased after him.

* * *

+ I ran quickly to Lavi. "Bara!" A giant stem of thorn snaked of the ground and lashed at the huge Noah after Lavi. He backed away.

"Thanks Hana, you saved me there." Lavi said, getting up. I looked at the big Noah. He was the same one that was after General Tiedoll.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied, activating his hammer. A loud explosion blew and smoke and dust went everywhere. I covered my face.

Out of the smoke, a mask flew at us and a white cloak followed. It flew a few inches from Lavi's face. _More akuma?!_

The thing landed and I saw Allen. I stood there in shock.

"Lavi?! Hana?! Did you see the Earl pa-"

"Die!" A blade shot through the smoke and Kanda appeared. The sight of Kanda woke me up. I looked all around us. The Noah were gone.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I threatened him irritatingly. I had that damn Noah and now _he's _here outta nowhere.

"That should be my line." Moyashi sulked.

"Oi, Lavi, did you see that curly haired Noah?"

"Huh? Where'd the muscle Noah I was fighting?"

"The Noah....they're all gone." Hana exclaimed looking at the empty land.

I glared at Moyashi and kept Mugen hilted at him. "Shit."

"Why the hell are glaring at me?! They probably got away because Kanda's such a dumbass."

I completely not gonna let that slide. "What?! You were the little shit barging in and messing everything up! What the hell were you trying to do, fucking Moyashi?!"

"My name is Allen! How come I have to tell you that every time? I guess you are dumb!"

"I'll show you who the real dumbass is! Let's go swords. I'll chop that white hair and sell it to old geezers!"

"Um, weren't reunions supposed to be happy?" Lavi murmured. I glared at him.

"Shut up Lavi! I'll shave you bald!" both of us said. I felt a rock hit me head. I turned towards the attacker.

"Stop, this is not the time for this. We need look to see if everyone's ok." She stared at us blankly. It wasn't threatening except for the tons of blocks raised in the air behind her. "Of course, I don't mind knocking you guys out if you're going to continue."

"Uh oh, she's mad." Lavi whispered. Moyashi straightened up and walked to the others resting.

I replaced Mugen in its sheath. "Che. Whatever." I followed her as she approached the crystallized Lenalee.

* * *

I sat down next to the wall. I was tired all over. _I almost had that Noah too if that damned Moyashi didn't get in the way. _Thinking of those things just made me more pissed.

I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked and saw her long hair fall down. I ignored her for the time being and meditated.

"I'm sorry I hit you with a rock, Kanda."

_You're very sorry if you're telling me that 30 minutes later._ I continued to ignore her. I heard a small sniffle and a shuffling of clothes. Somehow I couldn't resist the urge to peak a bit.

Wet tears streamed down her eyes. She buried her head in her knees. I stared wide-eyed for a bit then looked away. I clamped a hand on her head.

"I didn't say I was mad so stop already." It felt weird saying that. I wasn't a master at comforting people and I wasn't trying to do that anyway. It was just another stupid reaction of mine.

"Thank you," I heard her mutter. "I thought I wouldn't see you again." I blushed and hid myself away. _What the heck is she saying?!_ "And everyone else is alive too. I'm glad Allen's alright." I twitched at his name. I felt as if her words are playing my feelings right now. "And Lenalee's okay. Lavi's here." She continued muttering names out, counting them down.

"Why the heck are you naming everybody anyway?"

"Names give power. Your name represents you. I'm adding a good word to everyone's names so they won't get hurt." I had to admit, she was a bit of an optimist at times like this. I kept my hand on her head until her small sobs started dying down.

I saw her eyes flash green and she stood up and ran back tot the others. Light flashed in front of her as she ran. I got up and started after her.

"They're targeting Lenalee!"

* * *

**End Note~** Man, that was long. And Kanda swore so much in this chapter. Well, I'm just going through the time line right now adding couple sweet scenes here and there. Kanda being sweet at the end was total OOC. I pawn at doing that. And his fight with Allen was actually in the manga and, no, I did not copy it word for word. I shortened it a bit so I wouldn't have to write 8 paragraphs of them bickering. Well, for those who read the manga or had seen the anime, I'm sure you know where we are right now. See ya soon!

**P.S.~** Remember to vote for your hottest boy on my profile.


	12. ACT 12 Translucent Fires

**Me~** This is chapter 12. They are currently in the 14th Ark. Yes, I'm going to follow the manga until the invasion is done, and then we get into business. Bear with me; it's only a few chapters.

+ is Hana's POV

_Me~ Melee is gonna do the disclaimer since no human or beast right now is willing to do it. *glares at the others* Look, a golem is nicer than you people, learn from it._

_Melee~ Aoi-sama does not own D. Gray man in any way, shape, or form._

_Me~ And she says the disclaimer with 4 words longer than you guys. _

_Alice~ Kanda better not hear this._

_Lavi~ Hey, Kanda, you're being compared to the cat that attacked you 6 years ago._

_Kanda~ .......*takes out Mugen*_

* * *

**Chapter: 12 ~ Translucent Fires**

* * *

+ I grabbed Chaoji's shirt and I felt someone grab my hand. I didn't have time to look back. The light sucked me into complete darkness.

_You are entering the territory of Noah._

"You are random aren't you," I told the curse. "I could guess."

_Do not let them find out, about me._

"Why," I whispered. Suddenly the darkness faded and I was falling down again. The whizzing feeling of dropping forced me close my eyes. I felt someone grab me.

_You will be executed. _

I slumped down on to something. It wasn't hard but it hurt. I glanced down. There was a human pile of bodies under me. Something fell on top of me and I became one of the moaning people. The cries of others came from the bottom up.

"Zzzz...."

"Hey, get off of me guys!"

"..I'm dying..."

"Ow..."

"Get the hell off me, damnmit!"

"....my back....ow..."

"What happened?"

We slowly got back down together. Krory-san took some sweet time before getting off my back. I slid down off everyone else but as I landed I tripped on someone's foot. I fell straight for the cobblestone streets before me.

A familiar hand grabbed my arm and pulled my up. "Be careful." I turned around and the dark haired exorcist walked away. I smiled but I was pretty sure he couldn't see. I went back to work and helped Lavi pull Lenalee up.

"Huh? There's a pumpkin thing under Lenalee," Lavi exclaimed. Kanda and Allen, who were in a heated fight just now, turned and faced it.

"Move you disgusting exorcist, lero!" it spat out at us. Allen and Kanda attacked it right then, their weapons at its neck.

"You did this," they threatened in a murderous tone. Everyone backed away. The thing screamed. "You better let us out if you don't want to die."

"E-exit? T-there's no e-exist, lero." The thing stuttered, shivering. Suddenly, it stopped and a different voice came out.

"After years of use, this ark has completed its role and has come to a stop. Good job Lero." I knew whose voice this is immediately. All of us did. "Let us depart now, dear exorcists. It's time to depart to hell!" A balloon popped out of the pumpkin. I recognize that shape. _Earl!_

Buildings collapsed everywhere. I flinched back and dodged a giant piece of falling stone. Houses continued to collapse. Kanda came and stood in front of me with Mugen out.

"The ark is starting to break apart from the percent that has completed the download. Speaking in your level of science, you have 3 hours until you cease to exist in this world." The giant Earl balloon started floating into the air. I resisted the urge to hurl a rock at it.

"Pretty girl of the crystal Innocence," he said, addressing Lenalee, "Look how many friends have come to go with you. Don't be lonely." I gently gripped Lenalee's arm.

"You fiend...!" Lenalee gritted at him. He floated up into the sky above.

"Do not worry. I'll make sure no one feels sad. I'll stop the tears those left in the world without you." Now he disappeared into the sky. Now I was worried for the others outside. If he had sent the Noah to attack them, they wouldn't stand a chance.

* * *

_**Boom~ Boom~ Boom~ **_

This was the stupidest idea ever but what else can we do. This place was gonna collapse with us any minute. Might as well try something.

"I'm sure there's a house that leads to the outside! That's how I came in before," Moyashi explained. It was dumb but I followed anyway.

"And how many houses have we busted?!" Lavi exclaimed, panting. He had his hammer out and demolished another door.

"Seriously, there's no exit, lero. It's not connected to any dimension. Give up exor-," I punched the damn pumpkin. It's because of this _thing_ we're stuck here. I was completely pissed by then.

"Watch out!" I turned my attention; the floor underneath us gave way and collapsed. I immediately jumped back onto more stable blocks, towing back Lavi and Hana behind me.

"You can't escape this Ark. You guys are going to die here, lero." I've come to kinda face that fact already. I glared at the umbrella pumpkin. I wonder how long we're gong to have to avoid like this before we die completely.

"There is one exit." All of us turned to the voice behind Moyashi.

* * *

+ Everyone turned to face the man behind Allen. "Hey, lad." He had dark wavy hair and glasses a bit big.

Allen, Lavi, and Krory pointed and gasped at him. "Thick glasses!! Why are you here?!" they yelled in shock. I hid behind Kanda a little. I sensed a force of kill from him.

"Huh? Is that my nickname now?" He questioned, casually. Suddenly, Kanda spoke up.

"Hey, he's ready to kill." I continued to cling around behind Kanda. I was right. The glasses man put a hand on Allen's head.

"Now, lad, how did you survive?" He head banged Allen right on the forehead.

That surprise attack startled me. Actually, it was kinda funny watching this in its own way. "Because of you, I had to endure the things the Earl and those brats said," he said, furiously. He whipped back his head and his complexion turned into an ashen gray.

He dropped his glasses and raised his bangs from his forehead. A row of black stigmas crossed his forehead. Kanda glared at him. "You want an exit right? There isn't anymore in the Ark but with Road's ability we can make a few more." He said, holding a key.

The Noah snapped his fingers and a heart shaped door came up from the ground. "Road is the only one of us that has the ability to move through space without an Ark. So then, shall we continue our game on the train? We'll put the exit on a bet against our lives. How's that?"

"What is the meaning of this, Tyki, lero? Master Earl would certainly not allow this-"

The key he had early floated above his finger and went through it. "Play fair this time, lad. This is the key to Road's door and three others that lead up to it. I'll give it to you." I didn't trust him. There must be a trap or something.

_Noah aren't kind people. Carelessness could cost you._

I know, shut up. The curse was becoming bothersome.

There was an earthquake and the tower on a house above the Noah broke and headed straight for him. Right before the tower hit him, his dark eyes met mine. He looked as if looking right through me and everything I knew. My left eye started aching.

"Interesting eye, lady exorcist." Kanda heard him and put a protective arm out in front of me. The tower fell right on top of him, dead on. Rocks and dust flew everywhere; I covered my face to protect myself.

"Is he dead?" Lavi shouted over the rumble. No he wasn't. I could still sense the malice emitting from him. Something shined, flicked into the air and went straight at us. Kanda caught it just above his head. I looked over his shoulder and saw what it was.

The key.

"Exorcist hunting is rather fun," his voice remarked sarcastically, "I'll leave the door in the highest tower, if you guys can make it there before the Ark crumbles, you win."

"I've heard the Noah are immortal, how can that be fair?" Allen replied calmly. Though his voice was clam, his eye brows were narrowed with anger.

He started laughing hysterically. "Ahahahaha!!" I eyed the hidden Noah. "My bad, but I don't know how that came to be but, lad, we are human too." His voice became clearer now as if he left an echoing cellar. "We may only seem immortal because you guys are so weak."

The ground under us suddenly collapsed and I fell under. I managed to fall back onto harder surface. I saw Lenalee was not as lucky. "Lenalee!"

Allen shot out and caught her. Structures collapsed around us, falling into the bottomless pit underneath. All of us ran as far from the collision as fast as possible. The collision of this place is coming fast. Time was not on our side this time.

* * *

"Ugh, we can't run like this forever," Lavi panted, wiping the sweat away from running half a mile. Everyone was tired.

"We have about 2 and a half hour until this Ark falls apart."

"Well, we're all familiar with Road's ability to move through space...." Allen started.

"Yeah....." they all responded. Even if we didn't want to say this, it was true.

"I guess we have no choice." Lavi said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Damn." I could still feel the key in my pocket. We were stuck in deep shit and we're going deeper by the minute. I guess we have nothing to lose.

"Hmm," Hana stared at the floor, worried. Silence crossed the 7 of us. Looks like we've decided. I held out the key.

"Ok, rock, paper, scissors...Shoot!"

All of us had scissors except Moyashi. We stared at him.

"You are so weak at rock, papers, scissors Allen." Lavi smirked.

He took the key. He gulped and approached a door. "Any door will do right?"

"I think so."

"Just do it and get over with it."

He inserted the key into the door, the door gleamed in light and a butterfly and rainbows covered the door. Moyashi jumped back. Hana gripped my coat tail. How times does she have to do that?

The eerie childishness of the door was scary already. The word 'trap' was written all over it.

Moyashi put out a hand. "We'll all make it through this," he said, embarking on trying to raise everyone's spirit.

"Yep."

"Uh-huh."

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Of course." Each of then piled their hand on top of his. They stared at me, invitingly. "Kanda~" they all cooed.

"No way. Stop staring." I said to them bluntly. They blew it off and dropped their hand pile.

"Ha, of course." Moyashi grinned, expectedly.

"C'mon." I turned and started for the rainbow door.

* * *

+ We gazed at the landscape within the door. The sky was covered with rainbows, clouds, and moons, with trails of sparkle everywhere. Tall rocks and snow littered the earth.

"We are definitely not outside," Lavi said, staring at the false sky.

"What is this place?" Allen asked, a question which we couldn't really answer. I'd really like to know as well.

Kanda stopped in front of us and I bumped into him. "Kanda?" I asked.

"Shh, be quiet," he warned. All of us fell silent and a shadow emerged from one of the tall rocks. "He's here."

A built man of ashen skin stood there in a tan trench coat. No doubt he's the first Noah we had to fight to get out. He was the same one I saw in Edo and while traveling with General Tiedoll.

"You guys go ahead."

"Huh? What?" we all inquired to Kanda in disbelief.

"This guy was after my general. I've met him a couple of times." Well, I knew that since I was with him but-

"But Kanda-" I shouted at him. He slapped a hand on my mouth. I pushed it off and pouted.

"We can't leave you alone here!" Lenalee said, backing me up. I nodded furiously in agreement.

"I'm doing this for you guys. He was after my general," He slid his fingers down Mugen and activated it. "I'm going to cut him down to complete my mission."

An earthquake rumbled again and I grabbed onto his arm for support.

"What? We're still in the Ark?!" Lavi said.

"Yep, lero. Once this room finishes the download, it'll disappear along with the rest, lero." I looked back to the pumpkin thing. I hadn't noticed it was following us.

"I'll stay with Kanda!" Allen suddenly volunteered. "Everyone go ahead." I wasn't sure that was the best solution.

"Stay here with you? Don't kid me." Kanda said pointing his sword at Allen. He gave them his death glare. I was rather immune to that since I received way too much of them. Everyone else flinched and backed away. "Get lost or I'll dice you guys first."

**Kaichu Ichigen!** He swung his blade at them and insect monsters came out and attacked them. I was behind Kanda so I was rather safe. I learned to do that whenever he was mad since he can't attack himself. _Good job, Hana!_

"Kanda, you idiot!"

"You're gonna get us killed!"

"Who cares!? Just leave him behind!"

"Kanda, I'll stay with you." I pleaded to him.

"No way, you'll definitely drag me down then. Go away." He said to me harshly and pushed to where everyone was heading off to.

I turned back to once to look at him and then hurried off to catch up with the others. I managed to follow up to Lenalee. "Lenalee, I'm worried."

"Yeah," she said with sympathy. She stopped and shouted to Kanda. "Kanda, you have to follow afterwards ok?"

No answer. She pouted.

"Kanda!" I yelled. He finally got the message and turned.

"I got it, just go." I was pretty sure he didn't. Not that I could do anything though. Lenalee grabbed my hand and we hurried to catch up with the others.

Just before we reached the other door there was a big bang. I turned back and saw the Noah transform into a grotesque form. Kanda had Nigentou out. The Noah moaned and a giant blast of electricity was shot from it.

I felt Lenalee drag me from watching to a building. Krory put the key in and the door flashed open.

"Kanda, if you don't follow afterwards, I'll kick your butt!" Allen shouted, but Kanda wasn't paying attention or didn't bother to pay attention. I stopped before going in the building.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee asked. Allen stopped too and came to us.

"I'll stay here with Kanda," I insisted. "Two exorcists are better than one right?"

"But Kanda said-"Lenalee started. I cut her off.

"I'll make sure both of us come back," I squeezed her hand encouragingly. "Ok? I promise. We'll follow afterwards, you guys go first."

Allen and Lenalee thought about it for a minute. "Then we'll leave Kanda up to you," Allen finally decided. Lenalee looked worried but nodded in agreement. I smiled and nodded too. "Make sure you guys do come back, okay."

"Don't worry, we will," I ensured. They looked back one last time before going through the door. The wooden door closed behind them and I stood outside. I sighed. Now it was about getting Kanda to agree with my decision and not getting killed.

* * *

+Lightening rained down from the sky but Kanda dodged them all. I hid behind the rock close enough to the battle scene but far enough that I wouldn't get hurt or noticed. The two efficiently dodged each others attacks for awhile until Kanda finally was fast enough and got behind him.

The Noah suffered a direct hit but easily rebounded and stood up. I held my breathe. _Maybe I can help out sneakily since I can control my habitat around me from a distance_. I thought that over again. Either way, since its Kanda, he'll probably find out it's me. But I can't just wait here and watch him fight alone.

Suddenly, veins appeared around his eyes and an aura of power arose from him, pushing the Noah back. After that, they seemed to be talking about some topic but I really wasn't in good hearing distance. Though, what I managed to hear did not please me very much

"I am the Noah of Wrath, Skin Boric! My body holds energy over millions of volts. The minute your sword touched me, my energy flows into you. Do you get that?"

I became more worried. I should help out now or soon. I gulped; if I do then I'll have to face the Noah _and_ Kanda. That was very scary to think of.

The Noah, known as Skin, opened his mouth and shot out a big blast of electricity. I saw Kanda block the attack. As I could see, the Noah was in slightly better shape than Kanda.

Seconds later, 2 large slashes appeared on the Noah, out of nowhere. It dropped to the ground coughing blood. I take that back, now, Kanda is in the lead. Again, I'm always wrong.

Kanda's hands suddenly jolted with electricity, shocking him. Oh, shoot, shouldn't have said that. I'm cursing them. After that, the Noah began laughing. Yellow chains shot out of Kanda and connected to the severed arm of the Noah. The chains started pulling him towards Skin. He strikes Kanda with his arm, in full force, sending Kanda flying into a mountain.

Now Kanda was in disadvantage. The same chain of pulling and punching continued. I could only stare. I had to do something now. Skin unleashed a final attack of electricity, through the chains, electrocuting Kanda. I winced. But Kanda wasn't defeated yet. He put his sword against the chains, trying desperately to destroy them.

That didn't work, unfortunately and the Noah threw him around again. Again, I should keep my thoughts shut, because the rocks close to rocks began to go. My eyes found the entrance where we came in. It collapsed in half as well. Now or never. It had to be now.

**Hibari!** The tattoo above my head glowed. My eyes focused on its target and rows of spikes shot out of the ground at him. He backed up to avoid most of them but some managed to pierce him. I felt a shock go up my feet. I guess his energy still affects me far or close combat.

Kanda immediately spotted me. That was right before a row lightning fell for me.

* * *

I watched the idiot jump around, avoiding the shock waves. I thought they were supposed to have left already. Actually, with her stubbornness I shouldn't be surprised. Looks like the bastard Noah found her already.

"Seems you had reinforcement here for a while." The Noah said, staring at her. She hopped onto of a rock and stood from there, staring back. "She was with you before in the group. She was always interesting, especially her left eye."

Her left eye, he remembered that long hair Noah before saying something. Whatever. Spikes attacked the Noah again. He didn't dodge at all this time. I had a feeling I knew why. She fell onto her knees. His energy had hit her as well, even with such distance.

I picked myself up. Watching wasn't going to help any of us. The freakin chains were still connected to me. I picked up Mugen. He noticed I was up and the chains pulled me again. My heels dug into the earth, trying to stop myself with no use. _Damnmit._

"Kanda!" she shouted. She tried to rush over but circular bands of thunder chased her. A case of rock raised in front of her but the third band of electricity broke through it and I heard a scream. His arm hit me towards a boulder before I could react.

Now I was worried about her. That was why I didn't want them here, they would freakin distract me. My body ached all over. I still had Sangenshiki activated so my healing would be slower. That was better than the fact she couldn't heal at all.

That was when giant blocks of rock hit him. She still stood there, not in the best condition but she was still okay enough. Thunder rings went for her again but black roots came from below and stopped them before they reached. At least she was learning.

"I remembered wood was not a good conductor!" she shouted at him. That seemed to enrage him a bit.

"Yes, that's right. But blocking my attacks doesn't stop my energy from entering you." Her arms jolted and she flinched. Great, she wasn't gonna last long. Another earthquake shook the land. And time wasn't on our side.

* * *

**End Note~** I'm sorry for taking so long to write this. As you can see, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. There are over 3,ooo words in this chapter. My shoulders are stiff from sitting on this computer and typing it for three hours a day this week. Well, we are kinda following the manga except for when Hana interferes and events will take a different turn. But the end is the same, don't worry. I have the stupidest phrases at the end, I'm sorry, but they are so ignore my low suspense catch phrases.

**P.S.~** I'm gonna start another KandaxOC story except it will be completely different from this one. It will not link with my other stories either, like it did before. I'll try to post it ASAP so watch out for it.


	13. ACT 13 A Dangerous Eve

**Me~** Chapter 13! I can't believe it's been that long! And it's Christmas! Feel free to tell me what you guys got from Santa. It's ok if you got coal, there's always next year.

+ is Hana POV and from now on, # is Kanda POV because we had a request that I should put a symbol for Kanda's POV since the regular switch isn't highlighted enough. No symbol is third person POV.

_Me~ Merry Christmas~!!!_

_Alice~ We would like to know what you guys got for Christmas, feel free to put it in a review. Aoi loves to know how she did, even if it's a flame._

_Me~ Those were my lines!!_

_Kanda~ Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!_

_Lavi~ How can you sleep on Christmas Eve, Yuu? Here I got you a present. I know you like dolls._

_Kanda~ *Chases Lavi down with Mugen*_

_Allen~ Well, Aoi has no ownership of D. Gray man and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year._

* * *

**Chapter: 13~ A Dangerous Eve**

* * *

+"Kanda!" I screamed as the Noah flung him against a tower of rocks again. My legs were numb; I couldn't even feel them anymore. I didn't care, I ran over to them as fast as my unbalanced pace could get me.

I tripped again, but I got up and ran. _Terrace!_ Tall blocks of rock shot up from under him. He pulled back, dragging Kanda along, that is dragging Kanda into the blocks. I immediately ordered them down so Kanda wouldn't hit them.

"Why are you putting them down? The exorcist here will die quicker if you leave them up," he said, grinning creepily. I gritted my teeth. He was purposely using Kanda as a shield.

Kanda dangled there on the chains. He must have been knocked out. Kanda wouldn't die though, since of his speeded healing. Still.

_Hebi!_ Snakes of wood sprouted out of the ground and followed my eyes to their target. He used Kanda again. _Around him_. They obeyed and swiveled around him and attacked the Noah. He fell back.

Electricity coursed through my body. I flinched. My attacks are minor so I won't get completely impaled easily. I looked up and he was examining me.

"Now, there, Lady Exorcist that eye of yours it's completely covered in the stench of death." I glared back at him. Of course, because it's cursed, thank you very much. I didn't give him an explanation. He waited. "I wonder if it'd be interesting if the Earl knew."

Thorns shot up and ran at him in full fury. He dodged them. He was fast. I was too, that is, before my legs became completely numb. My fingers were starting to numb as well. The electric was paralyzing me.

Rows of thunder found me and I jumped back, tripping yet again. Another wave of them came but my legs wouldn't move. Heat and shock ripped through my body as they hit.

I flopped down onto the snow. My sight became blurry and then was swallowed by black.

_If you want to live, I will take over for you_.

You want me dead, yet you're helping me. Such irony isn't good for me.....

_I want your life; you don't exactly have to die. Shall you rise again, I will take over, and you should rest_. _At a cost, of course._

Yes, I tired......

_I am death after all. Taking life is what I do best._

I saw my body rise but I wasn't moving it. "ο θάνατος είναι κοντά*" I remembered saying. _I don't remember learning Greek._ My head was burning for some reason. I watched as I flung myself at the golden Noah.

* * *

+ A curved blade appeared in my left hand and I shoved it into him. He moaned in agony and my body pulled back. The blade disappeared into thin air as fast as it had come.

"It seems you can compress air to your interests as well as control the habitat around you. What are you?'

"Είμαι θανάτου**" I said_. I didn't say that!_ I don't know Greek. I'm not in control of my body at all. I can't compress air. Well, not that I know of.

_I told you, you should rest, leave this to me. _

You controlling me?!

_I'm merely bringing out the best of talents in you and your Innocence; you couldn't control air until now. You should thank me. _

Let me back in. Now.

_Too late, Hana. You'll just have to wait a bit. _

* * *

# I woke up with my face in the snow. My whole body was aching. I slowly got up. What I saw was extremely surprising.

She was fighting the Noah head on, attacking him with some sort of transparent blade. As she flew at him, her hair blew up and on her forehead; the small pale green diamond that on her forehead was twice the size it was before.

As she strikes him, electricity shocked her, making gashes on her arms and legs but she didn't care. Her faced remain emotionless, her eyes focused on the Noah. That wasn't her at all.

_Wait her eyes...._ I stared at her. Her eyes weren't the emerald green when she used her Innocence. They were red. It was almost inhuman, the way she is right now.

I tried to stand. Then I noticed that the chains that were attached to me were gone. She was doing this. The Noah must have taken it back because of her furious attacks and dragging him would get in the way.

Fortunately, Nigentou was still out. They began to glow bright blue in my hands again as I awoken. The released energy in his blade attracted both of their attention.

She turned and saw me and stopped everything. Taking advantage of her momentary yield, the Noah slammed her into a boulder.

Her small figure fell from the huge dent made in the rock. Rage grew within in me as I saw her unmoving limp body. With my new freedom, I launched myself at him. He moved away and I slashed at him again.

The chains bursted out of me again and the harsh shock of thunder rushed through me.

"The lady exorcist was fun intermission while you were asleep, now shall we resume, exorcist?" he said. I glared at him.

The chains became in control again and the torture began. I slammed into another mountain of rocks. He grabbed my neck.

"Shouldn't it be time you dropped dead now?!" he yelled at me in frustration. My body started healing again. I felt life force drain from me into Mugen.

"No answer huh, I guess I'll burn your head off to find out!" Furious flames eloped around my neck. The burn was harsh, consuming but that wasn't the main purpose for me to feel it any more.

I stabbed Mugen into him. "Heh....I was waiting for this," I stared him down. I slashed right down on him.

He screamed. "Aaaugh! Die! Die! DIE! Die right now!!!" The flames became more violent and sparks mixed in with it.

This time I screamed, in both pain and war cry. I ran my katana right through him, pulling out to the side.

He let go of me. Both of us dropped down onto the hard rock floor. Mugen began to disintegrate in my hands.

He began howling in agony. "You've infected me with your Innocence!! You took my attacks on purpose....so you could melt your Innocence into raw material!" he shouted accusingly, dark veins started spreading through his body. "But you are done for now!!! Ahahahaha!!"

I got up and faced him. His body was completely black now, parts of him chipping off. "Noahs are immortal. Who created that bullshit?" The chains connected to me disappeared slowly. I walked past him. "Anyone that stays human can die."

I walked over to her. She laid there, her blood covering the snow around her. "Hey, are you dead yet?" I whispered to her. I put 2 fingers at her neck. There was still a pulse. I sighed.

I picked her up onto my shoulder and headed for the exit. And the exit was on a hill. It took me a lot of effort to climb up with her. Especially all the life I used in such a short period of time.

"Kanda...."

"You're awake, good, now walk." I slowly put her down. She managed to stand for 3 seconds before collapsing to her knees.

She put her hands in front of her face. "Kanda, where are you?" I glared at her. _Was she trying to pull a prank?_ Suddenly, tears streamed down from her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" I grabbed her shoulder. My touch seemed to shock her. She flinched back. I stared at her, surprised.

"Kanda?" she asked, still crying. Her hand reached out, quivering, and touched my face. Seeming to decide I wasn't going to hurt her, she grabbed me.

"Hey, what's wrong with you!" I shouted as she hugged me around the neck.

"Everything's black....I can't see at all....black..." she continued whimpering on my shoulder. I grabbed her arm.

"What are you talking about?!"

"It's black....I can't see......its dark.....Kanda..." she murmured. I stared at her wide-eyed. _Huh?_

And like that she fainted. "Hey, hey!!" Her grasp on my neck loosened and she fell. I caught her in my arms.

_**Boom~**_

Light enveloped the sky behind me. I turned. A giant tower of thunder shot up towards the sky. "That damn bastard still could move.....!?"

I dropped her behind me and took out Mugen. I glanced down at it. It had started melting; holes and others were visible on it.

_Now, will you hold Mugen?_ The blast came. Behind me were her and the exit. If I dodge it hits both. Shit.

**Nigentou! Sangenshiki!** _Bear with me Mugen!_

"Take my life force, and live!" My blades glowed and the attack came. I put them in an x-form and held.

Wind from the impact of both forces blew out. My grip tightened. It was this against Mugen. Come one!

The force increased suddenly. My footing pushed back. _What?!_ I stared through the blast and saw him. What I saw above him, a smiling creature covered with the urge to destroy.

At that moment Mugen broke.

* * *

The Noah marched slowly forward the 2 captured exorcists on top of a charred hill.

"I'VE WON!! I defeated them!!! Kyahahahaha! Ahahahaha!" he laughed maniacally.

A stream of light suddenly shot under him. "What....this light...."

"Feed up Mugen." The light began connecting the shattered pieces. "My sword still lives!"

Kanda got up and slashed down, completely cutting the Noah in half.

"It's over."

"Didn't I tell you, the Noah are immortal. It's nowhere near over..." He shattered into dust. An earthquake roared.

"Shut up."

* * *

# I felt the earth rumble, the exit crashing down. She laid there next to me. At least she didn't have to see this.

"Komui's gonna kill me for this..." Mugen was in millions of pieces.

The ground shattered away in front of us. Blackness consumed. A smirk crossed my face.

* * *

+ Where am I?

_Not in heaven yet my dear._

It's black.

_As much as I would have appreciated, you are not dead. You won't be for a while._

Why thank you for never answering me seriously.

_There is still one more string pulling you back, along with your friends. You are lucky, Hana. No one probably has the chance of dying twice and coming back alive._

What-

_Open your eyes._

* * *

+ "Hey, are you awake?"

"Kanda?" I asked. I still couldn't see anything. Someone turn the lights on.

"What?"

I felt tears come to my eyes again. A hand gripped mine. "Are we dead?"

"No, the ark came back. Get up."

I did as he asked. I struggled to stand up since my legs were still numb from the Noah's attacks. Kanda still held my hand and dragged me along.

I had no idea where we were going but I trusted Kanda.

He stopped suddenly. I bumped into him. "What is it, Kanda?"

"A half dead vampire."

"Krory-san?"

"Whatever."

I heard shuffling and Kanda's hand let go. A moment of shock crossed me and I immediately grabbed onto his hand again.

"I'm not going anywhere so let go for a minute. I have to pick him up," he said, a bit irritated.

I obeyed. The few minutes alone, not knowing if anyone was near, were endless. I couldn't see anything, all was black.

A hand grabbed my arm. "Come on."

I let him lead me. I was glad I still had someone to guide me. Even if he was unwilling.

* * *

**End Note~** Ok, almost the end of the Noah's Ark arc. Lame ending but whatever. This is right on Christmas so I am so tired. I'll try to finish this up ASAP and get to the fun stuff. Also, I'm uploading a Christmas Special side story for this. Who said fan-fiction can't have side stories. Enough of my rambling, happy Christmas!

* In Greek it means 'Death is near'

** In Greek again, (I know I love Greek so deal with it) it means 'I am Death'

**P.S.** Remember Side stories have nothing to do with the current events and will not be mentioned in the story.


	14. Side Story A Merry Dream

**Me~** A special Side Story for all my KandaxHana fans. A Christmas Special that I hope you would enjoy. And remember to tell me what you got from Santa! (This is not related to the current story, so nothing of this will be mentioned in any later chapters.)

+ is Hana POV and # is Kanda POV.

_Alice~ Yay! Christmas and candy canes!!_

_Me~ You already ate like 18 of them. In 1 hour. Are you a sugar vacuum or something?_

_Lavi~ That's possible since her Innocence consumes sugar like water._

_Me~ And you never get fat. How much do you weigh again?_

_Alice~ Less than you._

_Me~ Let me borrow your hammer Lavi. _

_Lavi~ Uh, okay, but why? _

_Me~ *chases Alice with Lavi's hammer*_

_Lavi~ Well, Aoi-chan has no ownership of D. Gray man. Merry Christmas!_

* * *

**Side Story: Christmas Special~ A Merry Dream**

* * *

+"Does it snow here?" I asked Lenalee, looking out of the tall glass windows in the cafeteria. It's been looking gloomy outside for weeks and I was really hoping it would snow.

"Yes, I hope it does soon. Christmas is tomorrow. It'd be nice to have a white Christmas, right?" she smiled at me. I gave her a smile in return.

"Yeah," I really agreed with her. After all, I've never seen snow before.

* * *

# She went outside, again. I saw her blurry figure hop into the forest that my window overlooked. I sighed. The middle of winter and she'd skipping outside like it was fresh morning. She is so gonna catch a cold this time.

_Actually, idiots don't catch colds_. Ugh, whatever. I put on a sweater and laid myself on my bed to sleep.

An hour later and sleep still didn't come. I turned in my bed for the forty-fifth time. My mind kept wandering back to her. _Che, why am I worried?_

This wasn't going to help. I got up and put on a jacket and walked out. As I got outside, small snowflakes began to fall. Now it really is the middle of winter.

I wandered through the trees; I really have never been here this dark at night. I finally found the spot she usually sleeps in. Her slender figure slept silently on the ground, snowflakes had begun the gather on her.

I shook her," Hey...." She didn't move. Her body was cold and she was shivering. She's a freezing ice cube. _Why the hell did she come out for?! To become a Popsicle? _

"Damn," I picked her up off the ground and slowly walked her back in.

* * *

# I glared at the doorknob then back at her. She freakin locked her door. _How the hell am I suppose to put her back in?_ She was still sleeping like a log in my arms.

"Che," now, next best choice. My eyes wandered to the door on the right of her room. I opened it and dumped her on my bed. Now if she could just wake up and be gone with.

She was still shivering, even in my room. What was she thinking going outside in a turtle neck and capris? Looks like stupidity was a disease.

I touched her hands, they were freezing. I sighed. She was always like this. "Reckless idiot."

I covered my blanket over her. I watched her sleep away on my bed. Looks like I'll occupy the floor.

Somewhere in between the process of thought and real life, I fell asleep. Looks like she can be a certain sleep drug too huh?

* * *

+I rubbed my eyes, pulling the sheets closer. Huh? Sheets? _I thought I was outside._ What?

Someone breathed on me from above. I looked up.

The past always comes back to haunt you don't they. And there he was.

"K-Kanda!" I shrieked a little. I seemed to have awoken him. When you scream, of course he wakes up. Good going Hana.

He opened his eyes first, not noticing where the voice was coming from. Then he saw me. I froze.

It took 3 seconds for him to literally fling himself from the bed. There was a bam that he hit something. He landed somewhere on the floor.

"Kanda?" I looked down on the floor and saw him sitting on the floor rubbing his head. I guess he hit the dresser. "Are you alright?"

He got up. "I'm fine." Maybe I was still asleep but I thought he looked embarrassed. I must be still sleepy.

"Kanda, this is your room right?"

He turned his head away from me. No answer. Well, this wasn't my room, I knew for sure.

"Kanda, why am I here?"

"It was freaking snowing outside and you decided that, that was the best time to picnic outside. What is wrong with you?"

"It snowed!?" I beamed at him happily.

He seemed taken aback for a second and I got up and ran to his window. As he said, a blanket of white snow covered the grounds. It looked like a mirage out of a painting.

For a moment, lost in the happiness, I forgot that I was somehow dragged into Kanda's room and woke up with him next to me.

Finally my mind snapped back on track.

"Say, Kanda," I turned my head slowly towards him, "how did I end up here?"

He winced at my question. "You were gonna suffer from hypothermia out there any minute if I hadn't brought you in!" he shouted, irritated.

I stared at him. Hmm, maybe I'm dreaming. Oh well, I didn't die. Actually, I ran outside so that I could see the first snow fall but I must have fallen asleep. _How'd he know I was out there?_

"You knew I was out there?"

"Look where the window sees."

I looked. I saw the top of the trees of the forest underneath. Oh.

"I knew Kanda was a good guy." I said, smiling.

"You can leave now; since apparently, you are not suffering from sever sheer cold anymore." I gave him a pout but took my leave.

"Kanda, want to play in the snow later?"

"Why would I do that?" I spoke as if that was the stupidest thing he's ever heard.

"Oh, come on, I've never seen snow before. This is like my first real Christmas. Please," I begged. It was true. Living in warm climates had its costs.

He glared at me for a second then answered, "Whatever, as long as I don't have to drag you back in an ice cube."

I laughed. "Okay, I'll ask Lavi and Allen too. See you later." I waved and left. I found my key in my pocket and went into my room.

* * *

+ _**Slap~**_

"Lavi, I think you should run now," Allen said quietly. Lenalee and I giggled as Kanda began chasing Lavi around the frosty yard.

I made more snowballs and we continued our snowball fight. I managed to make a homerun on Allen by pure coincidence. Christmas afternoon passed by with fun memories.

"I'm going in now," I heard Allen say.

"Eh, why?" Lenalee asked. Most of us looked at him except Kanda.

"I just remembered something. See you guys later." We watched him leave and go in.

"Allen seems to be depressed, don't you think?" I observed. Lenalee nodded. Actually, now that I think about it, I didn't know much about Allen. But we are all good friends.

"Well, I guess he has something important to do." I shrugged. Maybe. Just then, a snow ball hit my back.

"Gotcha!" I heard Lavi say behind me.

"Lavi!" I pouted. I made another snowball and threw it. It missed. Shoot. Behind me, a snowball fired and it did hit him.

"Payback," I heard Kanda yell behind me. I turned. Kanda stood right behind me holding more snowballs.

"I thought you weren't participating?"

"Now I am, thank that Baka Usagi over there."

I laughed. I could expect nothing less from my first Christmas.

* * *

# _**Knock~**_

I opened one eye and looked at the door. Who would be annoying enough to bother him at night?

"Kanda~"

Oh yeah, she could be. I ignored her. I heard a 'humph'.

"I'm leaving it under your door. Remember to get it okay." There was a shuffling of feet. This meant she probably left.

I waited a few minutes before getting up and opening the door. In front of it was a rectangular box.

I lifted it up. It looked much like a bento box. I brought it in and quickly closed the door.

On top of the box was a card. He ripped it open and scanned it:

_Dear Kanda,_

_Merry Christmas! You probably don't care but that's okay. I made you a snack. I'm pretty new at making stuff like this but I didn't think I did too badly .I had Jerry teach me so I'm pretty confident. Enjoy!_

_From: Hana_

I looked at the box warily before opening it. Inside was a soba. I raised an eye brow. She decided to make soba out of everything else out there. There was even a pair of chopsticks for him.

I sighed and sat down and took a try. It wasn't bad. Not perfect but close. She really knew him, didn't she. I smiled.

I guess this was much better than getting a stress ball from Lavi.

* * *

**End Note~** Simple day in the Headquarters on Christmas. Allen's depressed because it's the day Mana died. Happy Birthday Allen!! Anyway, there was some KandaxHana but not a lot. I just wanted to show a regular Christmas day between the groups. Nadia's not here because of a mission. It's kinda sad.

**P.S. ~** I hope to make more side stories in the future. That is depending on how this one goes. It's hard writing off the story line when you have one.


	15. ACT 14 Painted Flowers

**Me~**Okay, this is the last chapter in the Noah's Ark series so no worries peep. Almost there. We can make it. Anyway, last chapter was pretty heated so this one will be more relaxing. Enjoy. Is it me or is Kanda not swearing a lot anymore?

+ is Hana POV and # is Kanda POV.

_Me~ Yeah, chapter 14!!!_

_Alice~ When are you updating my record?_

_Me~ When....I get ideas?_

_Alice~ *takes out Marubo*_

_Me~ Okay, okay!! Krory you do disclaimer for now!_

_Krory~ Aoi-san has no ownership of D. Gray man._

_Me~ Waaaaah!! *runs away*_

* * *

**Chapter: 14~ Painted Flowers**

* * *

+ "You really can't see me, Hana-chan?" Lenalee asked, worried.

"I wish I could say no, Lenalee, but everything is black," I replied with a sad tone. I sat there, on floor beside a sofa, and waited for a reply.

"It's probably a side effect for pushing yourself to the limit. Your body couldn't fully take the intense energy needed to use your evolved Innocence powers. Well, with that, I've never seen a curse do something like that, stealing away life." Oh, yeah, General Cross was a sorcerer.

"I took some kind of medicine from General Grimore and its gotten better. The suction decreased."

"The peanut, eh? Hah, I'm surprised she did anything for you at all. She's so damn lazy. But if she gave it to you, it can be trusted. She never leaves a job half done, that's for sure," he said, gruffly. It seems he trusts General Grimore a lot.

"I'm sorry, Hana....Krory..." Lenalee sniffled. "I couldn't do anything. You and Krory suffered the most between all of us." I felt her body sit down next to me.

"No, it's okay, I led this upon myself." I tried to reassure her. I gave her a pat on the shoulder. Her sniffling shortened. I could imagine her giving me a smile.

"You gotten better at letting your emotions out then before, eh, Lenalee? And damn attractive now. Kinda nice being with 2 pretty women," I heard General Cross say. General Cloud said he was a womanizer. I'm beginning to see that.

"Ah, no-that's. But General, you're like the phantom. My brother did everything to find you. How long have you been here?" Lenalee asked. I nodded.

"Heh, I used Maria's ability to seal myself when you guys sucked into the Ark. I was around when you guys were fighting too." If he was he should have helped out. I sighed.

"But I have to say Lenalee, if you were gonna turn out this beautiful you should have done it sooner. Your hair was really lovely, it's a shame." Oh, my. If I could see I would have punched him right now. I have to think of a way to do that later.

"Anita-san said the same thing." Lenalee sounded sad. I gripped her hand. I really wish I could see right now.

"I told her not to follow, that Anita. Good women always were too feisty for their own good." Maybe I was dreaming but he sounded sad too. Following the voices, I patted both their shoulders.

I heard both Lenalee and General Cross laugh. "Good girls aren't we," I felt a gloved hand touch my eyes.

Then the door banged open and there were loud gasps and wheezing. I was pretty sure I knew whose those were.

* * *

# "We've pretty much checked this whole place. Looks like there's no more Noah." The four of us walked down the streets that had once been running to avoid.

"Kanda, it's been bothering me but what's that big mark on your chest? You didn't have a huge tattoo before," Moyashi asked. I turned away.

"Che, none of your business."

"Now that's not very friendly! You should keep up your part in the conversation." I glared him. Curiosity kills the cat, I'm pretty sure everyone's heard that. Looks like some idiots didn't.

"Go away,' I replied bluntly. We glared at each other, sparks flying between us.

"Anyway, you brought us in, isn't there a way out, Moyashi?" I said half threat- half question.

He opened a door, "My name's Allen! That's exactly what I was doing right...."

"Allen, look down!!" Lavi yelled at Moyashi as he plummeted into dark space. I felt a hand grab my foot and drag me down. My hand searched for a holding spot as well and grabbed onto the closest object.

"Looks like this isn't the way out....."

"Damn you Moyashi!! If you're falling, do that by yourself!!!"

"...Can't breathe..."

The fact is we didn't fall yet. "I'll pull you guys up...!" Chaoji shouted from above. Well then hurry up.

A few seconds later, there was a giant tug from above and I flew up into the air. I almost landed face front on the ground because of Moyashi.

"Oh yeah, Choaji's compatible with an Innocence!! Super strength!" Lavi beamed at him, giving him thumbs up.

"What?" I said, puzzled. I guess I missed some stuff while I was gone.

"It must have materialized now since the ark calmed down." Moyashi explained.

He looked down. "Innocence, the power to destroy akuma. I'm sure that Anita-san and the others gave it to me."

We were silent for a moment. _Speaking of Innocence......_

"My Innocence got some major beating back there. You too, huh, Yuu?" Both of us stared at our, or what's left, of our Innocence.

"Hmph," I replied, glaring at our bags.

"I'm sure Komui can fix it," Moyashi commented. Oh he can. _Probably because he's the issue!_

"What's more important than stuff like that-"

"Stuff like that...?" Lavi said irritated.

Moyashi pretended he never spoke. "none of us seemed to be able to wake up Krory. Master, Lenalee, and Hana are taking care of him though.......together."

"!!"

"Together...."

"Those two and that womanizer....."

"Together?!"

_Damn! Why didn't we think of this earlier?_ All of us rushed back to the room as fast as we could.

* * *

# This time, I participated at gaping at the sparkly scene. That womanizer had both his hands on them. Plus, Hana was blind at the moment, perfect target to take advantage of.

"MASTER THIS IS A CRIME!!"

"HONESTLY!!"

"What's happening?"

"Allen-kun, you've got it wrong-"

"What was that, idiot apprentice? They're 16 and above. They're perfectly fine women."

"Please, General!!"

"Huh?"

* * *

+ "Waaaahhh! Uwaaoooh!"

"Nii-san! Will you please stop!" I heard Lenalee yell at the sobbing Komui. I giggled.

"But...Lenalee....your beautiful hair...the most beautiful in this.....world..." he sniffled.

"Nii-san, please stop saying embarrassing things!"

"Supervisor, it's advised you do not dirty these sheets any further or I'll have to kick you out of the ward!" the Head Nurse threatened. I really wish I could see this right now.

"Can't you show some sympathy, Head Nurse....."

"Nii-san, I'm pretty sure you have tons of work you should be attending to." Lenalee said flatly. She added later, "I'll make some coffee later and bring it up when I'm better, ok?"

"Yeah," Komui replied. I felt glad for them. They both sounded happy.

"Oh, and by the way, I made this doll of myself that sings a lullaby-"

"We do not need it!" Matron said firmly. My sweat dropped. Thank you, Head Nurse. I'm not sure how I'll sleep with that.

"Good night, Lena-"

Slam~

I sighed. That was quite a visit.

"I'm sorry for the noise, Hana-chan, Miranda...."

"No, it's okay." I replied.

"Ahaha, Lenalee-chan," Miranda said, creepily.

"What?" Lenalee asked.

"It must have been nice for you to see Komui-san again. You look so happy."

"Yes," I agreed. Suddenly, the door opened again.

"Hana, the Supervisor wants you to with Hevlaska. Can you go right now?" I heard Reever-san ask, knowing my condition wasn't travel-prone.

"Ah, it's ok. Head Nurse...."

"You can go ahead. Come back right away, ok?"

"Thank you." I slipped off the bed with the help of the Head Nurse and then someone else took my hand from there and guided me out.

* * *

+ Another bad thing about being blind is that you don't know who is who anymore. Everyone you touch because a new nostalgic feel to you. It's weird.

Reever-san lifted me as I jumped onto the elevator. I heard Komui speak to Reever and we descended.

"What brings you here, Komui?" I heard Hevlaska say.

"Her Innocence evolved in the last battle and seemed to have taken her vision away. Can you check it out for us?" Komui asked.

I sat down on the side with some help and felt the familiar trickles from the last time I met Hevlaska. That wasn't exactly fun since I was so scared to death, I almost fainted. I closed my eyes at they wrapped around my eyes and arms.

The feeling of water going right through me followed. It felt weird, as if I were a transparent container. A few moments later, the tentacles unwrapped themselves and I was free to feel the air again.

My sight had not been recovered but I began feel less pain in my head.

"Her sight will recover in 3 days but this was not only the doing of her evolved Innocence. The Innocence may have reshaped to Hana's determination but her curse has been eating away on her as well. Both forces acting at once may have paralyzed one of her senses. This may have been the cause of her sudden blindness. But I am sure her sight shall return soon."

"Thank you Hevlaska, we are very glad to here this."

"Are you feeling better?" Komui asked as he assisted me to standing up.

"I feel less pain now, thank you Hevlaska-san, Komui-san."

"No, it's what we're here for. Anyway, Reever will bring you back to your ward. And watch Lenalee for me!" Komui called out as we left.

"Yes!" I called back, giggling. Reever sighed a bit.

We walked down the halls silently. That is, we were silent but the halls weren't. People from the science department bustled around, talking about the new ark.

Then I heard different voices from behind us. Familiar voices.

"I were not supposed to leave your wards!"

"Ow, let go!"

"We're sorry, ow!"

That sounded like the Head Nurse dragging Allen and Kanda back in some way that is rather torturing.

"Oh, Hana-san is the analysis done?" the Head Nurse asked. The 2 stopped complaining.

"Yeah, Hevlaska said I'll be alright," I replied smiling.

"Oh, Reever-san, I'll take Hana and," she said the rest in a more threatening voice, "these two back now so you can leave her to me."

"Thanks, I have work to get done. See ya Hana." He patted my head and left. I waved, not sure which direction he went but whatever.

"Hana, is your eyes okay?" Allen asked, worried.

"Hevlaska said I'll resume sight in 3 days or so."

"That's good," the Head Nurse added. Suddenly she barked another command, but not at me,"Kanda-san, hold Hana-san's hand until we reach her ward."

"Why me?!" he shouted, sounding a bit embarrassed as well as unwilling. Maybe that was my imagination. The Head Nurse must have glared at him, because I felt a cold hand link with mine. I couldn't help smiling.

* * *

**End Note~** Let me rest a day before I begin again because my neck and arms are killing me from typing so much but I will do it for yours sake. Anyway, next chapter begins the Invasion of the Headquarters. Hana should have gained her vision back by then, we hope. Remember, I don't plan this, I just sit down and ideas flood through my head and I write them down. Well, I hope you enjoyed it.

**P.S**. Kanda won the Whose Hotter vote against Allen.

_Kanda~ Heh, you still suck Moyashi._

_Allen~ My name is Allen!_

_Me~ Hey, this is my narration here! Get out before I send Alice after you!_


	16. ACT 15 Tears of Jack Frost

**Me~** This is chap 15. This is where we will have another major love-love scene coming up. Now are you ready? With all systems on check, let's go!!

_Me~ I am so happy! __Lathya__ gave me this freakin awesome idea for this chapter!_

_Alice~ Is that so? We can call you for plagiarism then?_

_Me~ I didn't plagiarize! Hah, I'm not gonna let you ruin my mood. Tiedoll, up with our disclaimer._

_Tiedoll~ Aoi-chan has no ownership of D. Gray man but Alice is not D. Gray man so she owns her._

_Alice~ Way to stick up for me pal._

_Tiedoll~ Don't worry, you have still Marubo right?_

_Me~ Don't give her ideas!_

* * *

**Chapter: 15~ Tears of Jack Frost**

* * *

+ "Ow," I rubbed my forehead. That was like the third time in one hour. I felt the space in front of me. A wall. _Good job Hana_.

"You bumped your head again?" a voice spoke up behind me. The familiar irritated voice of a stoic samurai.

"Sorry," I replied.

"And you said you were fine." I could imagine him rolling his eyes at me right now. But unfortunately I can see nothing but black.

"I went 20 steps before bumping into anything," I tried optimistically. I felt a hand rustle my hair.

"Come on," he grabbed my arm and pulled my forward. I struggled to keep up with his fast pace.

Apparently, since Kanda can't seem to stay in the ward, the Head Nurse assigned him as my 'walker dog' until my sight returns.

I sighed. So far I proved myself wrong that I can't see without my eyes. Hevlaska also restricted me from using my Innocence until my eyes come back. I was hoping to use Hibari to sense the ground so I could walk without killing myself. _Totally shot down there_.

"Am I troubling you Kanda?"

"Yes and no. I just wanted to get away from there anyway."

"I see," I replied, my depression returning. These 3 days are gonna kill me. "Where are we going again?" I asked.

"The infirmary, you said the Nurse wanted you back by 8', right?"

"Oh, yeah," I might be losing my memory as well. _I'm doomed_. Another ragged sigh escaped from me. I felt as if every hour like this lasted a year.

* * *

+ "Ow," I cried out. The rubbing alcohol stung as the Head Nurse dabbed some on my forehead.

"Kanda-san, I was expecting you watch Hana-san better."

"She said she could walk so I let her," he commented, annoyed.

Matron sighed. "Please take better care of yourself, Hana-san," she said, placing a sticky bandage onto her forehead.

"I'm sorry," I smiled sheepishly. I guess it was my fault for overestimating myself. "Good night Kanda," I waved at the direction I thought his voice came from. I could be wrong.

I heard a 'Che' and foot steps faded with the bang of a door. The Head Nurse got off my bed. "Good night, now, you need lots of rest."

"Ok," I responded and I heard her footsteps receded from the ward as well. I laid down on the cot. My shin still ached from tripping over the wheel of a metal cart.

It was lonely in the dark. It was hard jumping from lonesome to friendship and then back down again. I shuddered as cold air blew into the room from a window.

I needed to go to the bathroom. _Ugh, why now?_

I slowly slipped off the bed, trying to find my slipper. My foot finally hit them and I put them on.

"Are you going somewhere, Hana-chan?" My shuffling must have woken Miranda up.

"The bathroom."

"Would you like some help?" Miranda was so kind.

"No, I'll be fine. It's just down the hall. You should rest Miranda. I'll be back soon."

She seemed to understand. I found the wall and moved my fingers down it, looking for the door. I felt the wooden structure. I opened it and headed.

First, I tripped on my own feet and then bumped my head against a stone pole. What a nice start. This might be impossible without Kanda.

I continued down the hall. For way too long. _Wait, which door was the bathroom again?_ I don't want to walk into someone else's room.

_Shoot_. Ok, I raised my hand higher on the wall, looking if I could pass and touch the bathroom sign. I touched many signs, not seeing what's written on them. Great, this was impossible.

I curled up against the wall. I really needed to go_. Ugh. _

That's when someone hit me on my leg. I looked up. _Uh oh, I tripped someone._

"What the hell are you sitting there for?!"

"Kanda!" I said, surprised. This was God's blessing. I'll make sure to make a donation on my next mission.

From the position I heard the fall, I grabbed him. He flinched.

"Hey let go of me."

"You saved me," I cried.

"What do you want?"

"Can you bring me to the bathroom?"

I swear I could see him glaring at me. I continued pleading. I heard him huff a sigh.

"You are such an idiot sometimes."

"I really need to go."

"Fine, come on," he pulled me up with him and held my hand. I was taken aback. Usually he would just drag me by the arm. I blush at his forwardness.

We stopped walking and he pushed me to a door. "Go. Now. And hurry."

I found the knob and went in. I was thinking he wasn't going to help me at first but I guess I was wrong. Oh well.

* * *

# I yawned. I left the ward to get a change of clothes from my room. It almost felt as if the Head Nurse was gonna pounce on me when I opened the door.

My eyes finally got use to the dimly lit halls. The sounds of the soft footsteps on the concrete echoed through the halls.

Then I hit something. My feet left the floor and I put my arms out and hit the floor. _What the hell was that?_ I looked back and saw her in her famous ball stance. _What the heck?_ I started sitting back up.

"What the hell are you sitting there for?!" I shouted at her. Sometimes I think there's something wrong with her in the brain as well.

"Kanda!" she yelled, startled. Seconds later, she flung her self around my neck. I blushed.

"Hey, let me go," I pulled at her arm. I'm glad she couldn't see me flushed like this.

"You saved me," she cried out. _Is that so?_

"What do you want?" I asked her, irritated.

"Can you bring me to the bathroom?" I froze. _She's asking a guy this?_ The nurse should take a look at her head as well.

"Please," she continued pleading, her face coming closer. My blushing increased.

I sighed and pushed her farther away. "You are such an idiot sometimes."

"I really need to go." _Ok, I know_. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Fine, come on," I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She followed. We walked until we reached it. I can't believe I'm doing this.

I pushed her at it. "Go. Now. And hurry," I said firmly. I am not opening the door for her. It was embarrassing enough standing here and waiting.

She went in. I stood there outside. _Che, why did I bother?_

After waiting a bit she came out. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you like that."

"Whatever, we're going back to your ward." I led her again. She was unusually silent. Usually she would be pestering with questions.

A few minutes later she finally spoke up. "Um, why are you up at this time, Kanda?"

"I had to get a change of clothes."

"Oh, I see."

With that, silence fell again. We continued walking like that. We finally reached her ward. I opened the door. "Get in and stay in."

She walked in. "Ah, thank you," she said quietly from the half closed opening.

"Yeah, go to sleep," I rustled her hair and she closed the door.

I stared after her. Maybe it was just me but was her face red or something?

* * *

+ I closed the door. I was acting too weird. But I was happy.

"Ah, you're back Hana-chan."

"Oh, Miranda, I'm sorry for disturbing you," I apologized.

"Ne, Hana-chan," she gave her creepy laugh. My sweat dropped.

"Yes?"

"You're blushing, did something happen?"

"No, no, nothing at all! Kanda just helped me find the bathroom!" I said frantically, waving my hands.

"Really, that was nice of him. Well, good night." She seemed to have believed me. I sighed.

"Good night."

I climbed back into bed. _Am I really blushing that hard?_ I tapped my face lightly with my hands. I still felt really happy. I wonder why?

* * *

# "Hey, that's my cup," I complained, tapping her on the head.

"Oh, sorry!" She put my cup down and I handed her cup of coffee.

I sighed. The title of 'walker dog' wasn't as easy as it sounds. Since it's _her,_ after all, it makes things even harder. Breakfast was hard to enjoy now like this.

"Ow!" I looked over. She put her cup down and put a hand over her mouth.

"The coffee's hot," I guess I was saying that a little too late. This was the third time in 2 days she'd burnt her tongue. _She's way past what 'clumsy' describes._

"Yeah, it is. I'm gonna get some water." She got up and bumped into Moyashi. This was almost funny if I had the time to enjoy myself.

"I'm sorry," she apologized fretfully, still rubbing her head from when they head banged.

"No, it's alright. Did you need something?"

"I wanted to get some water."

He handed her a cup. "Here, you can have mine, I didn't drink it yet."

"But-"I was starting to get pissed at their casual talk.

"It's okay, I can get another one," he smiled. Why would he bother when she couldn't see it?

"Yuu~!" the damn Usagi jumped on my back. I glared at him tried to peel him off.

"Che, get off me Baka Usagi!" I said, pushing his head away. He clung on.

"Come on, Yuu, you have to do a better job or you'll get replaced," he whispered pointing at her and Moyashi. My anger took over my annoyance.

"Shut up and get away from me," I glared coldly. He backed up.

"Just letting that out there. See ya," he turned and left with a blond haired girl. They've been really close recently. _Like I care._

Now they were laughing. I felt more veins burst. _Why should I care?_ Somehow it was hard not to.

I got up to take my plates to the washer. She heard me and turned around.

"Where are you going, Kanda?"

"To drop off my plates."

"I'll go with you," she tried to get up as well, almost tripping over the bench. I caught her before she fell.

"Sorry," she apologized, for the 100th time. Not that anyone's counting.

"Whatever," I led her with me. I glared at Moyashi before we left. He had that coming anyway.

* * *

+ _Oh, no. Where am I?_ The halls were quiet as I continued down them slowly.

I had gotten separated from Kanda when I went to the infirmary to change my bandages. Actually, I think I wandered off by accident. _Whatever happened, I know it was my fault._

This was no use to keep walking. I slumped down against the wall. This reminded me of last night. Wonder if Kanda would find me again?

I was depending on him too much. _I'm useless._ Someone shoot me.

It was hard being lonely. I sighed. Why was this hall so silent? I remembered every other hall being extremely busy with people going in and out. _Did I wander off into another world?_

I sat there, still, trying not to cry. _I'm so useless._ I buried my head in my knees. I felt the warm tears trickled down my chin.

* * *

# "Damnmit, that idiot!" I searched another corridor, running around to one after another.

She just had to leave ahead of me. _Che, where the hell is she now?_

Probably lost somewhere. Somewhere I can't find right now. I stopped a bit to catch my breath.

Really, I can't believe I'm actually worried about her. Whatever, I just have to find her before the Head Nurse finds me.

I looked for I don't know how long anymore. I climbed the same stairs I climbed like 30 minutes ago. _Where the hell was she?_

Finally one place popped to mind I did not check. I slowly walked down the stairs. This was the place I did not want to approach. No one would come here but since she can't see you never know.

I descended the last stair case and saw her.

Small muffled cries could be heard from her. On impulse, I ran.

* * *

+ How long has it been now? _An hour? 2 hours?_ Like I could tell.

Sobs escaped from me again. _I should really stop crying now. _

_**Tok tok tok~**_

_Hmm, that sounded like footsteps_. I looked up. _Maybe someone's here?_

Out of nowhere, a hand pushed down on my head.

"You idiot!! Why'd you run off like that?!!" I flinched. It was Kanda.

I felt tears come to my eyes again. _He really came._

"I'm sorry," I said, wiping away the rivers on my check. His hand on my head softened. I flung my arms around him. I wasn't alone anymore.

"Idiot."

* * *

# "You idiot!! Why'd run off like that?!!!" I yelled at her. She winced. My anger fuming at the top right now.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. She was crying. Somehow I felt a little guilty shouting at her now. But she was okay. I sighed.

Her arm wrapped around my neck and she began crying again. The red flush filled me. Why does she always do that? Somehow I didn't want to shake her off. I let her sob on my shoulders.

"Idiot," I scowled lightly. I guess she was scared as well.

A few minutes later, her sobbing began to die down. I rustled her hair. "C'mon, we're going back now. The Head Nurse will kill me if she knew I lost you."

Her grip loosened but she kept one hand grabbed onto mu sleeve. Her face was tear-stained and she wiped her teary eyes. "Where are we?" she asked quietly.

I knew that was coming. "Komui's experiment hall."

* * *

+ I froze. I knew I was stupid. No wonder no one was here. No one would want to be. A shiver went up my spine. I was lucky Komui didn't find me and use me in an experiment.

"Can.....we g-go back now?" I stuttered fearfully. He sighed and held my hand and heaved me up.

I followed him silently up the stairs, trying not to trip. I almost did once but Kanda caught me in time.

"Thank you."

"It's okay."

Both of us trailed the halls. I felt relieved to enter the busy corridors again. I felt even happier to be back with Kanda.

"Where you want to go?"

I smiled. "Home."

* * *

**End Note~** Sorry I took so long. I got stuck half way into the story and didn't know how to continue. And I apologize for the lame ending as well. Ending a story is hard. Thanks for reading. I only made this to put a cute scene between Kanda and Hana. I suck at ending stuff unless it's a action cliffhanger. Anyway, next chapter is the Invasion. What will happen?

**P.S.** I have a new poll on my profile. It's 'If Kanda and Allen entered a full out battle, who would win?' Go vote or Kanda will ignore you.

_Kanda~ Why is this always about me and Moyashi?_

_Me~ Because I like it that way, deal with it._

_Allen~ Yeah, Kanda, you're just afraid to lose to me._

_Kanda~ That's not gonna happen even if Hell freezes over!_

_Me~ Shush it or I'll have Melee attack you again._


	17. ACT 16 Minisucle Things in Life

**Me~** Sorry this took so long guys. Writer's block. Well, welcome, chap 16! This chapter still focuses on their recovery period and I'll try to introduce the invasion in the next chapter. I like to span things like that.

+ is Hana's POV and # is Kanda's POV

_Me~ Recently, the Earl sent a complaint to me about how we only featured members of the Black Order in our beginning discussions so I decided to feature Noahs for the next 3 chapters in the discussion box. _

_Alice~ Of, course it's obvious we can't have both exorcist and Noah in here or else there will be a blood fest. _

_Tyki~ Aren't you a general?_

_Alice~ I only fight if the Earl is here or when I have no choice. I'm lazy that way._

_Me~ I thought Road was coming first._

_Tyki~ She has school and the Earl's napping. _

_Me~ I see....... You have disclaimer, then, Tyki!_

_Tyki~ *sigh* Aoi has no ownership of D. Gray man and enjoy._

_Me~ Banzai!! ^o^_

* * *

**Chapter: 16~ Minuscule Things in Life**

* * *

+ I felt the blindfold of bandages slowly unwrap from my eyes. I blinked, sunlight from the windows rushing into my sight. All the colors rushed back to me.

_I can see again._ This time I was glad to see the light that is stinging my eyes right now.

"Can you see me?" Lenalee asked, concerned. I turned, I could see her. _I can see everyone again_.

I smiled happily. "Yes." She gave me a relieved grin in return. A hand ruffled my hair.

"Congrats Hana, glad to have ya back" Lavi said.

"Yes, thank you." I'm back now.

* * *

+ _Hmm, wonder where Kanda is. _I wanted to tell him I recovered too.

"Ah, Hana!"

I spun around to my name. "Oh, hi Allen."

"Is your eyes okay now?' he asked sincerely. Actually, he's the 15th person this morning to stop me to ask how I was. It can get annoying but I know they're just being nice.

"Hevlaska says I'm fine now. My restriction on Hibari is off too," I beamed, giving a small pump with my arms for extra enthusiasm. He laughed.

"That's great! We're all glad you're okay now."

"Thanks." Ah, even if it's annoying, it feels good to get praised. "Oh, Allen, did you see Kanda anywhere?"

"Eh, Kanda? No, not really. Though, he's probably training somewhere."

Well, I did check the training rooms. _Maybe he's outside._ Possibility. "Yeah, I think so too."

"I was thinking you would know. Since you're so close to Kanda."

"Eh? There's no way we're close!" I declined frantically, slightly blushing. _How would that be true?_

"Is that so? But Kanda actually uses someone's name for once. That is extremely rare."

"He calls Lenalee by her name too," I continued to object his reason of thinking.

"I always had this feeling he's doing that because Komui would kill him if he called Lenalee by some deteriorated nickname," he laughed. That's a good reference there. _I suck at talk fights._

"Yeah, but....." I said unsurely, still kinda red. I guess it is rare he calls someone by their given name..... _Uh..... Agh, I don't even know anymore._

Unexpectedly, a sword suddenly plunged right into the wall between where me and Allen were standing.

* * *

# I stretched my shoulders to get the aches out from the training this morning. My wounds have completely healed unlike some goons still stuck in the infirmary.

I strided through the halls to my room to get a change of clothes. As I walked up near the infirmary hall, I saw her. She was apparently, talking to someone.

_Oh yeah, today's her recovery,_ I suddenly remembered. Maybe I was daydreaming, but, she was blushing. A bright pink color covered her cheeks. _Huh?_ I stared a bit shocked and confused.

A couple of scientists moved and I saw the person she was talking to. That damned white haired Moyashi. A land mine blew up in me.

In seconds, I landed a blade right between them.

* * *

+Both of us flinched back. I turned and faced the enraged exorcist.

"K-K-Kanda....."

"Are you trying to kill us?" Allen asked mad and scared at the same time. Though, I'd lean more over to scared.

He glared at us, for a reason I did not know yet. Both of us gulped. I could feel his anger in waves, shooting right at us.

"Kanda is mad...."

"I think it was Lavi....."

"Yeah..." Good guess. He probably snapped and found the closest person to take his anger off on. It happens daily.

His hand swiped out, held my collar and dragged me along with him. I slid on the floor, begging for Allen's help, which, if he did, he'd probably die. Allen bowed his head in apology. Oh no, I gonna die.

"Waaaahhh....." I sobbed mournfully, seized by depression. "Kanda, where are we going?"

He twitched but there was no answer. I stared at him from below, wondering when he's gonna let me go. _Wah,_ _I'm gonna die now_, I thought gloomily. I am so unlucky.

"Hey, can you see now?"

I looked up, surprised. "Yes......" _He said something_! I might not die after all. "Um...can I get up....now....?" I asked, seeing how far my luck would stretch. After all, it's not the most comfortable being dragged by the collar on the floor.

He lifted me up (by the collar, my neck is gonna be so sore) and began to walk away. I tugged on his sleeve to stop him.

"Wait, Kanda!"

"What now?" he turned annoyed.

"Why were you mad earlier?"

He didn't answer. I waited, staring up at him. "It's none of your business."

I pouted, still clinging onto him. We had a glaring fight for 2 minutes.

"Oh, Kanda, Hana!" Both of us turned to address Reever. "Can you help us?"

I gave him a defiant look before pausing our tournament and following him. We turned the halls he came out of. He led us to a couple big of boxes.

"What are all these for?"

"Well, we thought of moving this junk to the lower storage levels but we didn't we had this much and then everyone witted out..." he said, rubbing the back of his head, staring at the boxes.

I tried lifting one of the boxes. I drowned down slightly at their weight. "What's in these?" I complained.

"Um.....stuff......" Kanda and I stared at him.

"What 'stuff'?" Kanda asked.

Reever looked away, hesitating. _This stuff isn't good is it?_ "Well, let's just get moving now, shall we?" he said, waving away my question.

Both of us grabbed a box of 'stuff' and headed after Reever.

"Can you tell me why you were mad now?' I whispered over to him.

"It's not your business."

"Kanda. That's not an answ-" The weight of the box finally caught up with me. My right foot slipped, my body plummeting backward with everything I had. _I am such an idiot after all._

An arm latched on behind me, pulling me to the right. I slumped onto someone, breaking my fall back.

Glass jars and containers rolled around everywhere from where they were unleashed from the boxes. "Ow...." I rubbed my head, getting up slowly. Kanda seemed to have saved me once again, laying right next o me.

"Puh!" he spat, wiping his mouth. During the fall, one of those jars must have come loose since his shirt and face was dripping with a muddy brown liquid.

"Kanda! Are you okay?"

"Do you need walking lessons or something?!" he yelled, I shivered back a bit at his incoming rage.

From his explosive energy, he's probably fine. "What is this?" I asked, picking up an empty bottle. This must be the one that spilled on Kanda.

"Hey what happened?" Reever came running back to us. He saw the open bottle and Kanda and stopped. "That didn't spill on you, did it, Kanda?"

Kanda glared. "What the hell is this?" I found the label on the small container. CAT.

"_CAT?" _I said, saying my thoughts out loud.

"You should get that off as fast as possible Kanda!"

"Yeah, like I need to be reminded." he responded, irritated. Both of us got up. Reever rushed about, picking up the other fallen jars. I helped with some.

Suddenly, Kanda dropped to the floor. I stopped and ran over to him. As I approached him, a huff of smoke poofed out of nowhere, blocking my vision.

As the smoke cleared, a shocking surprise found me. I stared.

"Kanda?!"

* * *

**End Note~ **Like I have said many times before, I suck at endings. I put that for suspense. Well, what happened to Kanda? Hmm, what was this liquid? What will happen next? Rub your chins and start thinking but you'll never know until you read chapter 17! So look forward to it.

My apologies for having it take so long, I had midterms. No, I'm not freshman, I'm still in middle school (and short) but I take high school courses. I am a nerd, too bad. And I scored 97 by the way. Yes!!

**P.S.** New poll!! If Kanda and Allen entered a full out fight, who would win? Go pick!!

_Me~ So far, results show, Kanda and Lenalee are in the lead._

_Allen~ Why's Lenalee in this?_

_Me~ Check out the poll to find out! *poses as Yoshi*_


	18. ACT 17 Looking at Stars

**Me~** Hey people! Sorry I'm taking so long. My teachers thought I could handle 2 projects piled on me at once and now I am on over due basis. Hope you enjoy chap 17!! Kanda swears too much in this chapter. Not that I can blame him. Sweet and short okay so no saying why it's so short.

+ is Hana's POV and # is Kanda's

_Me~ So, Road does disclaimer today._

_Road~ Hello everyone! 3_

_Me~ Road, why is Tyki tied up? *staring a the Tyki bundled up in ropes*_

_Tyki~ Mmph!_

_Road~ Because Tyki lost 'The Game'._

_Me~ He doesn't look like he can breathe._

_Road~ *smiles* He'll be fine._

_Me~ *O.O* Ok..... So, disclaimer, Road._

_Road~ Aoi-chan does not own D. Gray man in any shape or form. *drags Tyki out with her*_

* * *

**Chapter: 17~ Looking at Stars**

* * *

+ "Kanda, it's not that bad..."

"Shut up," he snapped back.

I sighed, picking at the grass. The wind blew at my long hair which I had put up in a ponytail since it was starting to get in the way. Right now, Kanda and I are stuck in the forest. Well, we're not lost or anything, just that a little mishap with Kanda and now he won't leave this place.

Of course, I should have known. Cats love the sun.

_Flashback-_

_My eyes met ears and tail. I gaped. Reever gaped with me. _

"_K-kanda?" Sprouting out of his head where two cat ears, the same color as his hair, and a tail from the back. _

"_Ugh, what the hell just-"he placed a hand on his head. There was sudden silence between the 3 of us. Finally, he bursted. "The hell is this?!" he yelled, looking at his back to see a tail._

_Uh-oh. "Wait, Kanda, calm down....." Reever said, but Kanda's sword was already at his throat._

"_What stupid shit did you fucking Science Department make?!" he growled. I fear Kanda has entered Constant Swearing mode. I held onto one arm, trying to pull him back. _

"_Relax Kanda, let Reever-san explain."_

"_The in hell in this fucking thing?!" he continued, ignoring our feeble attempts to calm him. _

"_Kanda!" I shouted back, jumping in front of Reever. Now the katana was pointed at me. "Just listen to him explain. Or do you want the ears on you forever?"_

_He finally seemed to chill. I sighed, relieved. I thought I might have died there. "So, uh, Reever-san, want to tell Kanda what just happened?"_

"_Well, Komui gave that to Bak-san on April Fools Day as an attempted joke but I didn't think he still had more in the junk. It shouldn't last too long. I think, maybe, a couple hours?"_

_Kanda continued to glare at him, a reeking storm brewing above his head. Both of us huddled away from him. I feel we won't last a couple minutes more if we don't run. _

"_Uh, Kanda.....would it be better to worry that no one sees you?"_

_End of Flashback_

I shouldn't have suggested that. Unfortunately, now, I was dragged along because I 'know of his special circumstance'. I looked to see Kanda still sulking up in the tree. Looks like he didn't only gain ears and a tail.

'Bzzt.'

I quietly moved away from under the oak and hid in the shadows, bringing my golem with me. "Reever-san?" I whispered to it.

'Yeah. I'm here. Is Kanda still brooding there?' I sighed, glancing back at the fuming dark haired exorcist up in the tree. I don't think I even had to answer to that.

"Have you found out how long the chemical will last?" I asked, trying to not remind myself of tiresome stuff.

'We're trying to find the Chief right now. He must have escaped again when I was out. Dang it. I'll get back to you when I do. Keep a watch out for me on Kanda for the while, ok?'

"I'll try," I said gloomily. Sheesh, I have such bad luck today. Haa... I'm starting to understand how Miranda felt.

"What are you doing?"

"Wah!" I jumped to the side in surprise as Kanda came up from behind me. "You scared me," I wheezed.

He raised an eyebrow, considering if I'd gone insane already or it was my natural stupidity. I stared back at him. Looking at him closely now, a scowling face with neko ears and a tail, especially since this is _Kanda_. A sight to behold. I turned away, covering my mouth so I wouldn't burst out laughing. He twitched.

"What are you looking at?" he threatened. I immediately shut up for the sake of my life.

The two of us sat there for a couple minutes at the tree trunk. Though, his angry tension didn't get any calmer in the duration. _He's pissed_.

"Kanda, it'll go away....."

He shot me a glare of steel and I backed down. Kanda can be really scary at points like these. No, scratch that, he is almost always scary. But I'm used to that. This rage goes above all the numbers I've seen before. _Aka, he's ready to murder someone and I am, unfortunately, in the area._

"Kanda, are you hungry?"

"What is it to you?"

I twiddled my fingers, trying to piece together the right words so it didn't sound weird. "Um, I can get some soba for you to eat.....if you want.....since you don't seem to be going in anytime soon."

He didn't answer for a few minutes. I couldn't see his face behind his hair and the shade so I didn't if he was considering me an idiot or not. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. "That's if you want, so you don't have to...." I added before he came up with an insult for me being a moron.

"I don't mind."

"Hmm?" Did he say what I thought he said? Maybe I was out of there for a minute.

"I said I don't mind," he replied more loudly, slight annoyance in his voice. I wasn't in La-la Land! He did say that. And he is still Kanda.

I beamed and jumped up from my spot. "I'll get back as soon as possible," I shouted back as I ran out of the forest. The last reply I heard was the old 'Che' from his mouth.

* * *

+ "A soba please, Jerry."

"Oh, that's rare. You usually get something sweet for lunch," he asked, happy and jumpy like everyday. I smiled.

"It's for Kanda." I regret having said that now. _Shoot me someone!_

"He's not eating here?" the pink haired chef asked, looking over me to see if Kanda was sitting at his usual spot. The seat was bare. Of course it is. Because the material body is out in the forest under a tree.

"Uh," I answered, "he's.... sticking to the room today...... he might.... be ......sick....." _Please believe me_. I'm sorry I lied, God, but this time is an exception.

"Oh my! That doesn't sound good. I'll make it extra tasty so he gets better," he chirped, getting to work near the stove. I sighed, relieved. I managed to avoid giving out his location. If I had told Jerry, him being him, he would have told everyone. Kanda wouldn't too happy about that now, would he?

"Well, here you go Hana!" he said, handing me the wooden box like plate and a pair of chopsticks. "Go before it gets dry."

"I will," I said hurriedly, running out the cafeteria to the doors. Wonder if I could sneak out without much attention. I go out a lot anyway so I guess it'll be ok.

"Hana-chan!!" I turned at my name. This chipper, over hyper voice can only belong to one person.

"Hi, Lavi."

"Whatcha doin?" he asked, walking up to me. I was so close, dang.

"I..." What should I say, what should I say? "Uh, I was gonna eat lunch outside today since the sun's out and all," I replied, looking away to avoid eye contact.

"Soba? Has Kanda been an influence on you now?" he joked. I giggled dryly.

"No, but since Kanda ate it so much, I thought maybe I try it. That's all, really." _Please leave, please leave_, I begged quietly.

"Eh? Really? Can I join?" _Oh god....Do you hate me this much?_

"Ah, shouldn't you be spending time with Nadia-chan? I mean, she fell off a cliff when she was trying to find Cloud-sensei! I don't want her to eat alone... so Lavi...."

That seemed to have done some damage. "Oh yeah! Then I'll have to skip this one with you. See ya later, Hana!" he waved as he hurried away.

I just avoided the worst danger in the form of a red bunny that could walk on 2 legs with an eye patch. _Great_. I felt all tired all of a sudden. I didn't mental stress could do this to you. I just noticed that Kanda owes me for this.

I walked outside quietly, making it seem as normal as possible. I held onto the box tightly as I ran into the dark green lush of trees to find him.

"Kanda!" I called, as I spotted dark blue hair. I stopped short when I saw him lying there.

He had moved from under the tree and was lying on the patch of sunlight under the grass now. I walked silently over and kneeled down next to him. I guess I saw this happening in the back of my head. Why did we go into hiding today? _That_.

I stared at the sleeping figure. When he's not scowling, he looked really cute with the ears and all. I wish I could take a picture of this. You really don't get much of him at peace for once after all.

I wonder if I should wake him up. Actually, no, since he'd probably kill me if I did. I sat the box down on the grassy floor and looked up. A sparrow flew across the clearing, sunshine half blinding me. A breeze blew over the 2 of us. It's gonna get chilly soon.

I stood up and walked back out the woods. It wouldn't do much good just sitting there with him, waiting. I should go get him a blanket.

My second trip in and out was much easier. I didn't have any questions about the white sheet I had in my hands, rather my eyes but I kinda expected that part.

I shuffled out with the white blanket and laid it on top of him slowly so he wouldn't wake. I took a deep breath and heaved it out. My first day of recovery and it had become so troublesome. That's me for you.

I lay down too, observing the passing clouds and creatures. My eyelids started to become heavy. Today's so bright. I sighed, the last thing I did before falling asleep.

* * *

**End Note~** I'm tired. I had so much so forgive me that fact this one is crappy. I just found out how much Hana sleeps in the story. Oh well. I had 2 projects, one was an essay and I am literally dieing here. But for you guys I will live to continue to chapter 18. Thank you to all who would review. I need sleep now, bye.

**P.S.** A new poll!

_Me~ Sheesh, you two got beaten by a girl in the last poll._

_Allen~ It's not our fault Lenalee has a clipboard-_

_Me~ That is kick-ass cool._

_Kanda~ Shut up will you._

_Me~ What do you mean? I have to rub it in your faces._

_*Allen and Kanda chases after our poor, sleep deprived authoress*_


	19. ACT 18 Crimson Glass

**Me~** I. Am. Sorry. It took too long to write this. Stupid school. But I got down to it anyway. Thank you to anyone that stayed here long enough to wait for this. I am happy.

+ is Hana's POV and # is Kanda's POV

_Me~ Today, our disclaimer guests are-_

_Jasdero~ Me!_

_Devito~ And me!_

_Me~ So let's have our disclaimer now!_

_Jasdevi~ Aoi has no ownership of D. Gray man so don't sue her._

_Me~ Holy cheese! Where did you come from?_

_Jasdero~ What are you talking about?_

_Devito~ See, we're here._

_Me~ You split again! You guys are so mysterious..._

_Jasdero and Devito~ Heehee_

_Me~ Especially your gender..._

_Jasdero and Devito~ What!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter: 18~ Crimson Glass**

**

* * *

**

+ Lots of things happened at once.

Kanda's ears and tail went away.

Kanda got his soba. And it didn't even dry. Jerry must have used a _very special _box

Komui still hasn't fixed Mugen.

Kanda went on a raged search for Komui and found him. Now, Komui is Missing In Action.

"I have a feeling Kanda buried Komui in a closet somewhere," I sighed, lifting up the pile of papers. Since I'm half-healed (my wounds are still there) and with no task on hand, I decided to help the Science Department with Lenalee.

"That's another possibility but we kinda still need him here," Reever replied, sweat dropping. We're currently debating on what happened to Komui after Kanda went on a search for him.

We arrived to Komui's office and went inside without even bothering to knock.

"Looks like Chief's back." The two of us stared at the black haired man wearing a beret with his soul coming out of his body.

"He looks dead," I commented. Hearing us enter, Komui looked up, still half dead. Kanda went wild didn't he?

"Oh, Nii-san is back." Lenalee came in behind us with a tray of coffee. "Reever-san and Hana-chan are here too." She held out the tray and I slapped down the papers on Komui's desk and took my cup.

"I want one too," Komui groaned, raising his hand shakily. Lenalee sighed but handed him his bunny cup. He took a sip and stood up, back from the grave. "Nothing can beat Lenalee's coffee!" he yelled enthusiastically, burning up in his own pride. The three of us watching sighed.

"If you're back, where'd Kanda go?" I asked, noticing that he wasn't seemingly missing any part of his body. He escaped? Wow, that's a first. Last time Kanda went to hunt him down, he came back pretty beat up.

"Ah, well..." Komui began. We stared hard at him.

"Nii-san, what happened?" Lenalee smiled. It may look angelic, except for the angry mark on her cheek. She can be so scary sometimes.

"Well, you see...uh...Lenalee, don't be mad now..."

Wham~

* * *

+Kanda is now located.

Now the problem is getting him out.

"Um, Head Nurse, what happened?" I asked as I stare at the two boys glaring at each other from across the room.

"That I don't know but," she gave the swordsman and his white-haired nemesis a quick glance, "it quite easy to see. The supervisor brought these two to me after they beat each other up. And they will be staying here until they heal." I sensed some menace in the last few words.

I sighed, watching Allen and Kanda shoot the other evil glares and hisses. This is just the calm before the storm, I assure. It can get much worse.

"Geez you guys. Can't you not fight for a second?" I asked sadly, eyes drooping at the sight of the bandages on their arms. Their glares stared attacking me and I didn't say anymore. Looks like Komui ran into Allen while Kanda was chasing him and Allen must have started with some words and then Kanda must have retorted.

And they ended up in an all-out brawl of some sort.

Deciding that standing there won't do much help, I slipped out of the room. Not even at my 3rd step, I heard shouts and bangs from inside the room. _Dear god._

_Wonder what I should do now?_

Since my wounds are still at the risk of opening again, my choices were limited.

I wandered down the cold stone halls, pondering. Suddenly, a voice called from behind me.

"Hana, is that you?" I turned around and faced the blind exorcist, Mari.

"Ah! Marie! You scared me" I wheezed. I couldn't even hear him walking behind me.

"Sorry, my bad," he apologized. I apologized as well, for overreacting.

"So, what are you doing?"

"I was going to the training room. Would you like to come along?" he asked. I thought about it for a minute.

Well, the possibility of my wounds opening again was there and the Nurse would not be pleased if she heard I trained while 'in my condition'. But...

What happened last time. I materialized air. How much has my Innocence evolved?

"Sure, I guess," I answered, a bit hesitant. If I restrain myself, I can maybe let off a round without killing myself.

I think.

* * *

+I swiped the clear blade from one hand to another and jumped to avoid the strings. I sent a flying kick but was stopped by Mari's strong grip. I pulled back as we got ready to start another head-on attack.

"Uh, let's have a break..." I wheezed, collapsing to the ground. Miranda came over to me with a towel. I thanked her and wiped the sweat off my face. I guess there's no such thing as restraining myself when I fight. My second nature comes up when I put myself in danger.

I sat down along side my other 2 peers. They talked to each other as I just sat and rested. What a tiring week this has been. I just hope it gets better soon.

I closed my eyes for a minute, being as tired as it was.

I wish I hadn't done that.

It's like I entered a dream, no a nightmare. I saw scenes covered in red and black that I had wished to forget. There they were. The ones that ruined my life, the one that scarred me and those other people I wanted to forget so badly. I wanted to scream and open my eyes and forget all about it. It didn't happen.

'_Mother, don't leave me! What did I do?'_

'_Don't touch me you devil of a child!'_

'_How much will she cost?'_

'_Now, show me what you can do little girl or you'll face our little dagger boy tonight.'_

'_It's fine, I don't want her.'_

'_Why? What did I do...?'_

'_Pitiful, now move it before I beat you.'_

'_Blame yourself for being a disgusting creature.'_

'_Monster!'_

'_I'm...not...a..mon..ster...'_

I finally managed to lose the horrifying flashbacks in my head and flashed open my eyes, gasping. I saw Mari and Miranda giving me some weird stares.

"Are you alright?" Miranda asked, worried. I tried to smile behind my sweat covered face. I could see Mari's face covered by a worrisome frown as well.

"I'm fine, I just need some fresh air," I answered, wobbly standing up. "I'll be back, see ya." I waved to them and tried to jog-walk towards the nearest exit to the outside.

I burst open the balcony window and sighed, taking in all the forest air I could get.

_You have an interesting past._

"It was you, wasn't it?" I asked. Even if I didn't say it in my head, I knew he could hear me.

_I thought I'd take a little peak into your memories. I didn't mean for them to overflow. My bad._

I stared hard into the green pine forest below, remembering the flashback I just had when I relived my history.

"Stay out of it."

_I can see you don't like them, but they won't just disappear you know. _

"I don't need to handle them now either so shut up and stay out."

_If you say so. After all, I can wait._

I really need a break, maybe even a day is asking too much for.

"What are you doing?" I turned to look and saw Kanda stalk up from behind me.

"Oh, Kanda, are you healed already?"

"Unlike some idiots." Ah, as cold as ever.

"Wanna get some food then?" I smiled. He kept his unhappy frown on and gave a 'che'. I took it as a yes.

Of course, the memories can't disappear but, for now, I'll forget about them.

"You shouldn't fight with Allen so much," I chided him as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"Che, it's none of your business."

"What was the issue this time?" I asked. He refused to talk. Probably over the stupidest things like last 100 times. "It'd be bad if any of you guys got severely hurt, you know."

"Yeah, like that Moyashi can beat me."

"Meh, your ego's a tad bit oversized," I said, lowering my voice to mimic Allen. He gave me a steely glare and I shut up.

"Still be careful," I warned.

"That's what you should be doing," he retorted.

_He's right._

I know.

* * *

**End Note~** It was boring. I have to admit but next chapter really starts the Invasion Arc so be prepared. Seems that what Hana saw was her past and I really feel bad for her. I mad such a pas torn character, I'm horrible. Anyway, next chapter: NEXT CHAPTER- INVASION AT THE HEADQUARTERS!

_Me~ Be ready!_

_Lavi~ *reads the poll at my profile* What the heck is this?_

_Me~ *takes computer away* You're not suppose to see that yet! It's for those dear fangirls out there so don't be so mean!_

_Lavi~ I'm-_

_Me~ Go to my profile and vote now before Lavi takes it down!_

**P.S.~** Go vote~~


End file.
